


All Before Bed Time

by Wigled98



Series: All Before Bed Time [1]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigled98/pseuds/Wigled98
Summary: On a school field trip three young girls come into contact with a powerful energy that gave birth to the Powerpuff Girls. This sends the girls on a journey to discover the full extent of their powers and working together all while saving the day. This story is a re-imagining of the Powerpuff girls with both old and new villains and friends.Title image was drawn by Samayama Jiro





	1. Prologue: Powerful Energies Discovered

Chapter 1: Powerful Energies Discovered.  
The desert sun beat down on them as they paced through the work site. The many workers dressed in head scarves or towels were stationed in pits armed with shovels and trowels digging through the sand, frantically searching for anything that Doctor Neutorium could use as evidence for his study. Doctor Neutorium wandered through the paths connecting the different excavation sites and was accompanied by the lead coordinator. In fear that his funding was going to dry up, Dr. Neutorium let out a groan as they passed yet another empty dig site. 

“If I don’t find anything soon I’m going to be an embarrassment to the Anthropology Department. They gave me all this money and I’ve found nothing,” he sighed. He thought back to all of the teasing he faced back at the University. He remembered being made fun of by his faculty colleagues and even getting made fun of by the museum curator in a neighbouring city. 

“You worry too much, just enjoy your vacation away from home. Enjoy these foreign lands, the time out in the sun, a break from your wife!” The man joked and tried to lighten the mood. Instead, Dr. Neutorium just sighed. He once again began pacing around the dig sites with the lead excavator. As he passed each empty site he began to feel more and more hopeless, truly believing that both his career and his life were over. 

All of this changed when he walked past a medium sized plot. Inside buried in the sand was a metallic shine. Without hesitation Dr. Neutorium dove into the pit and began digging with his hands. With each scoop of sand he cheered and celebrated. He believed that he had finally found items that showed early modern humans occupied these lands. His loud cheering attracted the attention of almost everyone in the camp. People began gathering around the edge of the pit eager to see what Dr. Neutorium had found. As he lifted the artifact out of the sand he let out a loud cheer holding it above his head. Everyone watching began jumping for joy and hugging one another. After spending nearly a month in the hot desert sun they had finally found something. Dr. Neutorium began to inspect the item and take notice to its features. The artifact he held above his head was a metal pendant with what appeared to be a worn out leather strip looped through it and tied at the back. His enthusiasm however, seemed to halt upon further inspection of the pendant. On the back side he found engraving. The engraving was in a foreign language, but all hope of it being ancient disappeared when the engraving was followed up by a date, from 1972. As he stopped cheering all of the other people around the pit slowly stopped cheering as well. He was in utter disbelief that he was holding something from only 40 years ago. He snapped back into reality after one of the workers walked up and plucked it out of his hand. “That’s where I left my Father’s necklace,” he celebrated and broke the silence. He quickly ran out of the hole when he met the glare of Dr. Neutorium. 

“Tough break boss! You really had me going there,” the lead excavator exclaimed.

“Shut up and just help me out of this hole,” Dr. Neutorium snapped. The lead excavator extended him a hand and helped pull him out of pit. “Way to go, because of you everyone thinks I’m a joke!” 

“You haven’t found anything in a month! People already don’t believe in you,” The excavator responded. 

The two squabbled as the entire camp watched. Just as the argument reached it’s peak, the high noon sun began to fade out and the wind started to pick up. The two men looked up and watched as dark clouds began to move in over the camp site. Over the horizon the the sand was rushing over the dunes and the hills as giant dust clouds began to form.“Get inside! Save all the equipment you can,” Dr. Neutorium yelled over the wind as he tried to make his way back to his trailer. The lead excavator echoed the Doctor’s orders as he helped the workers at the campsite grab the equipment before making his way back to his trailer. 

Dr. Neutorium cowered in the bathroom of his trailer while the storm raged on. He looked out the window and all he saw was a sea of dust swirling in every direction. With each roaring gust of wind the trailer shook back and forth. With each tremor getting more and more violent the Doctor began to wonder if he was ever going to leave this trailer on his own two legs. Sitting on the floor with his head in between his legs, he covered his head sitting and waiting for something to decide his fate. The wind picked up once again and the trailer began to shake. The Doctor covered his ears and closed his eyes as the storm raged on and on. 

All of the sudden there was nothing. Dr. Neutorium removed his hands from his ears and listened. He couldn’t hear a single sound. He thought he couldn’t see anything either until he realized he was just holding his eyes shut. He stood up and finally opened his eyes seeing the interior of his trailer. At the very least he knew he was still alive. Looking out the window he saw the desert light shining brightly again. He slowly walked toward the door of his trailer, placed his hand on the handle, and opened it revealing the excavation camp.

Destroyed was the only adjective he could possibly think of when he stepped back into the desert sun. In front of him he found over turned tents and buried equipment and scanners. As he walked through the devastation he found that more and more people were coming out of their trailers to see if the storm had finally subsided. Each location that had once been a pit was now occupied by a short sand dune. The Doctor lost his mind. He began throwing whatever tools hadn’t been buried in the sand around the campsite. He was yelling about how his life was over and how he knew that he’d never get funding ever again. While throwing his fit he tripped over a piece of buried equipment and fell face first in the sand.

Everyone’s lives were about to be changed forever because of what happened next. As the Doctor lifted his head from the sand he found himself looking straight into what appeared to be a clay handle. Thinking it was just another piece of jewellery he pulled it out of the ground. As he lifted this pot from the sand he began to notice ancient hieroglyphs and markings all throughout the surface of the pot. “These markings…. They are hieroglyphs! There was an ancient civilization here! I knew it I knew it,” he yelled as he returned to his knees and once again began digging with his hands. All of the workers began gathering around the Doctor murmuring to one another excitedly. Their hard work had finally paid off and they finally had something worthy of noting. “I want a twenty five metre radius set up here! Lets get moving people we just made the find of the Century!” Dr. Neutorium called out to the crew standing by. Each and every person began running to grab their tools and ran to set up the perimeter in order to excavate the find. 

The crew had spent the rest of the day, most of the night, and the whole day excavating the established perimeter. The sun had finally set on the second night and all of the spotlights were dug out from the dust storm and were set up. The Doctor and the lead excavator were standing in front of the ancient artifacts that they had collected. The Doctor stood on the phone in a very heated argument, “Mr. Mayor it is very clear that ancient modern humans used to occupy these lands. Yes! We found ancient artifacts and pieces of architecture it suggests that they ate, cooked, and settled here… Mr. Mayor, what I’m telling you is, if you get us this exhibit in your museum you are going to be housing the discovery of the century! Thank you Mr. Mayor, you won’t regret this!” Doctor Neutorium hung up the phone and walked over to the lead excavator, “Have your men work on getting these items packed up and ready to send back home. Make sure they’re extremely careful!”

“Can do boss,” the man replied. “ Say what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go back to the trailer with this piece and begin the note taking process.” Doctor Neutorium exclaimed as he picked up a small artifact that looked as if a semi-spherical dome was placed on top of a rectangular box. “This one is just so… alluring.” The Doctor returned to his trailer and sat at his desk. He placed the artifact on the desk under his lamp light and began to start taking notes. As he set the artifact down, the lamp began to dim and brighten very slowly. Starting to get annoyed with the light he goes to move the lamp when it begins to flicker on and off very quickly until he flips the switch and turns off the light. He returns to writing down his observations when he receives a panicked knock at the door. Out of frustration he walked over to the door and threw it open to find the face of a distraught worker. 

“Doctor! All of the equipment is shot! It’s all on the fritz!” The worker exclaimed. Without hesitation Doctor Neutorium ran past him out of the trailer and out to the artifacts.

The spotlights sitting above the artifacts were flickering on and off and the screens connected to the equipment were experiencing a lot of interference. As he approached the artifacts the lead excavator followed up behind him. “What is going on here?” The Doctor asked.

“I don’t know boss…” he answered. From his pocket he began to hear a series of loud beeps. He then pulled out a short sensor device. With each step he took closer to the artifacts the sensor began to beep louder and more irregularly. 

“Let me see that!” Doctor Neutorium barked. He looked at the screen on the sensor and noticed the line fluctuating up and down at a rapid pace. “It almost seems as if these artifacts are emitting some sort of… energy field thats interrupting the sensor, this makes this find even more incredible” he thought aloud. 

The lead excavator turned to him and asked, “energy field? What do you know about them?”

“Almost nothing. But, I know someone who does! My cousin is the leading expert and researcher on energy waves and energy fields. I’ll have to give him a call!” He boasted.

“You’re cousins with the famous Professor Utonium?!”

“Professor Utonium… I haven’t called him that in a while. But yes, I’m trying to remember where he worked out of again…. Townipality? Cityscape? That sounds right. I’ll give him a call.” Without hesitation The Doctor pulled out his phone and dialled up his cousin. “oh my dear cousin have I got a proposition for you… Listen, listen listen! Don’t say no yet! I made the discovery of the Century and these items seem to be emitting some sort of energy… Ahh yes, I knew that would draw you in. Well guess what, these are going to be on a plane headed to Cityscape all for you to study…. What? Really? I swear that was it…. Fine, let my try again. These artifacts are going to be shipped out back home for you to study, all the way to New Townsville!”


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup

Chapter 2: Enter Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

The city of Townsville! A quiet city where everyone gets along! Great sports teams, amazing night life. There is a world renowned university, with a world renowned researcher who just received an amazing package from his cousin overseas. There is also an impeccable high school with three young girls who go about their daily life, unaware that in less than twenty four short hours their lives will be changed forever. 

Rehearsal was coming to a close and some of the cast members decided to do cool-down scenes. One of these three girls stood on the stage in the school’s auditorium. For rehearsal she wore her red sneakers, black leggings, and a red T-shirt. Above her pink eyes, her long red hair was done up behind her in a big red bow. Standing centre stage, she began. Her voice booming throughout the whole auditorium, “Haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm. O’ happy dagger, this is thy sheath there rust and let me die.” The ginger haired girl imitated drinking a poison and slowly collapsed on the ground imitating death. Her cast mates erupted with applause and followed with a standing ovation. 

“Blossom that was remarkable! It’s performances like these that earned you the call back for the lead in this year’s show!” The director called out. Blossom’s grin turned into a gleeful smile. “Well, after that I think it’s time we call it for the day. Great work today everyone! As you all know call back auditions start tomorrow so break legs!” Some of the kids in the auditorium ran up to Blossom before they left in order to congratulate on her performance. She just thanked them and nodded her head. While everyone filed out of the auditorium she finished packing her bags, slung them over her shoulder and exited. 

She paced down the halls staring at the posters that were used for the other shows she was in. She once again let a giant smile reach her face because she couldn’t think of how proud she was to be in all of these productions. As she was on her way out of the school she passed by the school’s cafeteria where a student council meeting was being held. She turned to the left and headed out the door eagerly headed home for dinner. 

Inside that Cafeteria was the second of the three girls. She stood in front of a podium while members of the student body sat in fold up chairs facing the stage. She had two blonde curled pigtails that hung behind her ear and a string of curled hair that fell beside each of her blue eyes. She was wearing her blue flats, blue skirt that fell to right above her knees, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket that was left open. Another student stood facing her awaiting her response to the question. “The reason we’re charging twenty five dollars for tickets to the dance next month is so we have room in the budget to afford all of the yummy snacks that I know you guys definitely want to have.” Some of the students started to agree while the other half let out a groan or a sigh. She continued on by saying “I agree it may be a bit pricey, but can you really put a price on the memories you’re going to make with your friends that night?” This won over the rest of the audience and received an applause from everyone in attendance. 

She let out her patented golden smile and turned towards one specific glasses wearing person in the audience. Her gaze fell to her best friend Dayne who stood up and applauded her answer. The blonde came down from the podium and went straight to her best friend. “You killed it Bubbles! See, this is why everyone made you class president! You’re so so so amazing.” He exclaimed.

“Thanks Dayne you’re so sweet!” She said back to him. Dayne practically melted when he heard her say that. The two walked out of the cafeteria and down the halls. They exchanged small talk about more strategy for planning out the rest of the school year and recapped the questions they had been asked while at the meeting. They each exchanged a smile with one another before they parted ways. Bubbles skipped out of the school and down the path way excited to tell her parents about how the meeting was a success. While on the way home she passed by the school’s practice field while the New Townsville High School’s Soccer team was having a scrimmage to close off their practice. 

On the field the third girl had the soccer ball and was dribbling down the right wing. She stepped around the mid fielder and kept barreling down the field. Her short raven coloured hair was held back by a green headband and it bobbed to the right when cut to the inside of the field and put the ball through a defender’s legs. She looked back at her bench and laughed as she heard her teammates cheering her on. She dipped her head and drove right down the middle of the field coming in on the last defender. She looked to the left and saw a team mate open and calling for the ball. She turned to the right and chipped the ball to herself, as she caught the ball she took one more step and then fired the ball towards the net. The goalie dove to the right but it wasn’t fast enough as the ball sailed into the top corner.

Buttercup ran down the side of the field celebrating sliding on her knees as her teammates swarmed her in celebration. From the sidelines her coach blew the whistle and called the practice to a close. While walking back to the bench Buttercup and her teammates laughed and talked about the last play of the scrimmage. She just let it all sink in while she packed up her gym bag. She came to a sudden realization and said “I’d love to stay and chat guys but I have to make it home for dinner! Tonight’s lasagna night and if I don’t get home soon I’m going to get last pick!” She said her goodbyes to her teammates and then sprinted off of the pitch and down the sidewalk in order to get home for dinner. 

At home each of the three girls sat down at the dinner table with their families. Blossom sat down with her mom and told her all about her day at school and how excited she was to work in the lab. Blossom’s mom was happy for her daughter but was more interested in hearing about how rehearsal went. Blossom told her mom about the scene she had performed and the reaction it had received. Blossom’s mom responded in saying “that’s my girl,” and they continued to eat. Blossom reminded her mom about the field trip she was going on the next day to the New Townsville museum. She told her mom about how she was worried about being late for rehearsal especially during call backs, and asked to be excused in order to run lines. 

At Bubbles’ house she sat down with her parents. She told them about the student council meeting and how she felt so happy that she was able to give back to her school and give them the best experiences she could. She told her parents that all of the questions she was asked earlier were pretty easy to handle and she didn’t have any worries. The tone changed when her dad asked “easy like that math test you wrote today?” Bubbles looked at her dad and let out a laugh that faded to a chuckle. She slowly looked back down at her plate and kept eating. Her head popped up when she remembered to tell her parents about the field trip she was going on and how it sounded like a lot of fun. Her dad once again reassured her that it should be fun and reminded her that he and her mother were going to the national symposium for the weekend and she would be home alone. Bubbles asked to be excused in order to get her notes ready for her next student council meeting. 

Buttercup was scarfing down her third piece of lasagna while telling her parents about the scrimmage they had at practice. She told them about how she walked through the entire team, scored a hat trick and the winning goal. Her parents looked at her very proudly. Buttercup continued on to say that playing in her league was way too easy, and that it seemed like she didn’t need to go to practice anymore. Her mom responded, “oh you’re going to go to practice, I didn’t pay all that money for you not to go.” 

“I know Mom. It was just a figure of speech don’t worry!” Buttercup responded before diving back into her meal. Buttercup then told her parents about the field trip. She groaned and said how it was going to be boring and the only reason she was going was because she had to do an assignment. At the mention of an assignment she realized she had math homework due the morning of the field trip and that she hadn’t started yet. She excused herself and ran off to her room to complete it. 

Where three young girls did what they had to do and got ready for bed, two men across the city were preparing for the studies they were going to conduct and the presentation they were going to give to the students of New Townsville high. “So tell me one more time everything we need to bring to the museum tomorrow.” One of the two men said. 

A man in a white lab coat entered into the room. He looked upon his graduate student and replied “We need three energy fluctuation sensor arrays, several readers, and our configured seismograph that reads out energy waves.” The graduate student, Keith, nodded his head and began placing small devices into a bag. “As annoying as my cousin may be, I’m glad that he called in this favour. I read his notes, we have quite the interesting case on our hands, and I’ll stop at nothing to go learn about the natural world and it’s unnatural happenings.” He told Keith. 

“You seem pretty excited about this professor. More excited than usual.” 

“Well it’s not everyday you get called in to examine old artifacts that seem to be emitting an energy field, and present it to some hopeful high school students.” The professor explained. “Besides, if we’re lucky then we’ll be able to harvest some of that raw energy with my new patented invention! Energetical wave and field collector two thousand!” The professor showed off his new device. It had a grey rectangular handle that led up to a black square framed screen with two antennas on the top. He handed it to Keith to pack with the other equipment. 

“Let me guess, the design here emits electromagnetic waves that attract other forms of energy inside. Once inside they are kept in kinetic motion so as to hold their charge.” Keith hypothesized while analyzing the Energetical Wave and Field Collector Two Thousand and then packing it into the bag. 

The professor walked over to Keith and patted him on the shoulder. “Excellent observation Keith! You see, its things like this that make me proud to call you my graduate student. You’ve become quite observant, that’s something to be proud of!”   
Keith let a big smirk hit his face. “Why thank you professor, if I didn’t have a mentor like you I don’t think I’d be much of anything.”

“Don’t mention it Keith, anything for the students! Now go home and rest up! We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” The two exchanged their goodbyes. After Keith exited the lab the professor walked over to his desk, tidied it, sat himself at his computer, and began reading his notes. He read one of the sections of the notes and paused. It was almost like he didn’t believe it. He re-read it again aloud, “Seems to emit a strong energy presence… sent energy readings off of the charts… caused lights to flicker. This is something I’ve never seen before…”

Unable to think of a rational hypothesis for the findings recorded in his cousin’s notes, he felt frustrated. He’d never been this perplexed before. Instead of dwelling on it, he thought about all of the high school students attentively listening to his presentation. He was excited to look at the future of the world and hopefully inspire them to pursue a career in science. With that warm thought he was able to rest his head on his pillow and have a great night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: New Townsville Museum

Chapter 3: New Townsville Museum. 

On the morning of the field trip the three girls all loaded on to the same bus unaware that in a few short hours their fated paths were about to cross. At the back of the bus Buttercup sat with her teammates, in the middle was Blossom and her cast mates, and at the front sat Bubbles with Dayne. 

“So are you excited to go to the Museum?” The blonde haired girl asked Dayne. Dayne was fidgeting while sitting so close to her. 

“I-it seems like a lot of fun! There’s so many options and things to see!” He reassured her. “I’m pretty excited to take a look at that new exhibit they have!” Bubbles smiled and agreed with him. His face started to burn up. “Yeah! Maybe we can go together.”

“Of course we can! We’re all going together remember?” 

“Oh…. r-right. I knew that. Way to go dummy…” He muttered under his breath. 

“Did you say something Dayne?” She innocently asked.

“Nothing! Nothing!” He panicked. Then he turned to her and asked “Say, are you walking around with anyone?”

“Hmmm… I haven’t made plans with anyone.” She thought out loud. 

He looked at her in shock. He took the opportunity and sheepishly asked “I’m part of anyone… Can I make plans with you?” 

“Sure Dayne! That sounds lovely!” She gleefully responded. At this point they both had giant smiles on their faces. Dayne reached into his backpack and pulled out a map of the museum. The two teens began to trace the map with their fingers planning out their route through the museum. 

At the back of the bus Buttercup and her teammates were talking strategy for their upcoming big game. “So yeah, we’re going to see those guys again in county, so we’ll need to get through them in order to get to the state tournament, we’re gonna have to change it up and think of a new play if we want to smoke them!” Buttercup commanded. All of her teammates agreed with her and began to talk about the play. 

One of her teammates piped up and suggested that Buttercup be at the centre of the play because she had the most goals on the team. The majority of the team agreed with this idea. Each one of the players offered their idea of how the play should run. Some of the plays that were thought of received some praise while the majority of the plays that were suggested were not received well at all. 

Buttercup interrupted their thoughts and decided to tell them about the play that she thought of. She pulled her notebook out of her bag and placed a cap to her water bottle on it. “So I’m going to start with the ball down here. Then I’m going to push it up through the middle of the field and then chip it to the winger pushing down,” she narrated. “Then I’m going to follow in behind the pass and the ball is going to get passed back to the middle. Then it’s going to get dropped in behind the defenders while I’m running in and I’m going to hammer it home!” Buttercup then flicked the bottle cap off of the notebook to simulate her shot and launched it down the bus. All of her teammates cheered with one another. They believed that they finally had the play that would take them all the way to the state championship. Buttercup’s teammates gathered around her and gave her high fives and tons of praise for thinking of the play. 

The bottle cap that Buttercup shot flew all the way down the bus and flew right over Blossom’s head. She was in the middle of telling her story when she happened to lower her head. She felt the bottle cap whizz over her head and turned to the back of the bus to see the soccer team laughing and carrying on. “Ugh the soccer team is so obnoxious!” She complained, then she remembered where she was in the story and continued telling it, “Oh right, last night while running lines, Daniel texted me! He said he hoped we would get the leads together because he’s really looking forward to the kissing scene.” All of her friends began to giggle amongst one another and tease Blossom. Blossom halted the teasing by saying, “I mean sure, he’s cute. But there’s no way that he’s going to get the role. The teacher would never cast him!”

All of the girls began to laugh when one of her friends added into the gossip. “I can’t say that much about Daniel, but from what I’ve heard, Princess is out for your role. Looks like she’s looking forward to the big kiss scene.” The girls all turned towards the front of the bus where Princess was seated. She had two brunettes buns at the side of her head she wore a yellow dress with a black belt. 

Blossom brought them all back to reality when she scoffed at the comment. She lowered her eye brows at the back of Princess’ head and then turned her gaze to her friends. “Do you really think I’m worried? She just relies on her parents’ money, it’s going to take someone of immense talent to take this role from me! For I am the deliverer, and in order for one to take this from me, they would have to be sent, not from the mountaintops, not from the clouds, but from the heavens themselves! All of the girls began to give Blossom and applause. Blossom smirked, made eye contact with Princess and gave bows to her friends. 

Princess whipped her body back around and faced the front of the bus. She started off slowly but became much more passionate with each word spoken, “Everyone is always paying so much attention to Blossom, she’s going to be sorry when people start praising me for playing the lead amazingly, I’ll be the apple of everyone’s eyes!” With that being said she returned to her phone and ignored the presence of every other person on the bus. 

Suddenly the bus came to a halt in front of the museum for natural and unnatural science and history. The teacher on duty, Ms. Keane, stood at the front of the bus. “Okay everyone we’re here! You’re free to walk around the museum but make sure to meet at the new exhibit in one hour!” All of the kids began to get out of the bus in a single file line and slowly but surely headed into the doors of the museum. Each one of those students filed in unaware that within the next hour, their lives would be changed forever. 

As the students walked through the front door of the museum the wacky professor and his graduate student walked through the back door carrying several bags of equipment. Professor Utonium was explaining how they were going to set up their equipment, “After we get everything set up I’m not entirely sure what to do… I guess we’ll have to take some readings, collect some data, and by the looks of it we’ll be doing a demonstration for some students.”

Keith looked over at the Professor with cynicism, “Is that something you really want to do? They’re probably not going to understand anything we’re talking about.”

The professor halted Keith’s comment and interjected “hey, remember, you were once in their shoes. Curious about the world and what it does. This could really be an eye opening experience for them and it’s our job to be the best we can.” Keith hesitated but nodded in agreement. 

They walked into the museum and into the chamber that held the prized artifacts that came from the excavation site. In the exhibit there were several vases and pots with hieroglyphs on the side that sat upon pedestals. In the middle of the room sat the semi-spherical dome atop a rectangular box. Towards the back of the exhibit sat small sections of walls with drawings and hieroglyphs. The two men wasted no time getting their equipment set up. In a short time the room was transformed into a mobile lab. They had all of their gadgets set up and connected to screens in order to track energy fluctuations. After all of their handwork the two men let out one big huff and looked upon their setup. “After all of that I think I need a coffee. Would you like one professor?” Keith asked. 

“None for me thanks, I don’t want to get distracted.” The professor stated while staring at computer screens watching the green line bounce up and down. Then he pulled out his notebook and began jotting down notes. Keith walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the museum cafe. 

While walking down the corridors he passed by a group of girls looking at a set of bones. He saw all of the girls crowded around one with very long red hair. They were mid conversation when he passed by them. They all stopped talking and turned their heads to watch him walk away. As he started to gain some distance he could’ve sworn he heard the ginger haired girl say “See I don’t care if a guy like him can act! He’s so dreamy I would just make it work.” Keith let out a deep sigh and headed down the hallway to get his now, much needed coffee.

Further down another hallway he spotted a short blonde haired girl and a boy with wavy brown hair looking at a Chinese exhibit. As he got closer and closer her began to overhear more and more of their conversation. “I really like this piece, I think its from the Han Dynasty!” He overheard the girl say. 

“Oh thats interesting. I think you’re from the cute dynasty” Dayne said as he turned and smiled at her. 

She whipped her head to turn and face the boy and responded with a bright smile on her face “What was that Dayne? Sorry I was really invested in this exhibit…” Her voice trailed off realizing she was kind of embarrassed. 

He lied to her and said that he had something caught in his throat. She believed him and told him that she hoped that he’d feel better. After hearing that exchange Keith found himself locked into place. “Oh brother… Poor kid.” He muttered as he got closer and closer to his cup of coffee. 

Keith finally got to the cafe. He ordered his cup of coffee and told the barista his name. Sitting at one of the tables was a girl with black hair surrounded by a bunch of boys. They all seemed to be complaining about both having to go to the demonstration and having to come to the museum in the first place. They each groaned about having to go to the demonstration because they believed it was going to be boring. Keith couldn’t help but shake his head. “For loving the students so much the students don’t seem to like the Professor. These kids nowadays don’t realize how important science is, they’re too busy taking pictures of their drinks to put online.” He thought aloud. Without missing a beat, the black haired girl whipped out her phone and took a picture of the drink she had in front of her. He snapped back to reality when he heard his name get called. He gave his thanks to the barista and started to turn around. 

“You said you were a scientist right?” Her voice cheered and interrupted his walk. He turned to look at her and she seemed to have a lustful look in her eyes. He simply replied that he was an experimental physicist. She began to twirl her hair around her finger and explained that she had a thing for smart guys. Keith turned to her and uncomfortably offered his thanks. Then she looked at him and in a seductive voice said “I’d love to meet up sometime so you can study my mind… It could be a lot of fun.”

Quickly and coldly Keith responded “Thats uhhh, psychology and I’m uhh pretty busy. But thanks for the offer, have a good one!” Keith turned and exited the cafe and back down the corridors in order to get back to the professor and make the final preparations for the demonstration. 

In the main chamber all of the students began to gather and await the fabled Professor Utonium’s presentation. Miss Keane stood before the entire group and quieted everyone down and made a short introduction for the Professor. After being introduced he took the chance to introduce Keith and began their presentation. Looking amongst the students, he explained that they weren’t quite sure how the energy got inside of the artifacts or what type of energy this is, and suggested that before the demonstration began that all of the students should walk around the chamber and make some observations. After finishing the comment, all of the students began wandering through the chamber looking at each of the artifacts collected from the dig. 

Each of the three girls found a particular artifact that they were interested in. Blossom looked at an intricate walking staff. Bubbles looked at a ceramic vase and smiled while tracing the hieroglyphs. Buttercup was analyzing a sculpture that represented some of the images seen in the hieroglyphs on other artifacts. Their peaceful observations were interrupted by the incessant voice of Princess Morbucks. She was walking around to every single artifact in the exhibit and picking up the pieces while obnoxiously pretending to analyze them. She first picked up a vase, “ahh yes, it’s very clear that this was used to hold liquids.” Then she bounced over to what appeared to be a stone tool in the shape of an axe, “mhmm, yes this was definitely something that was used for hunting and building.” She almost dropped the tool and ran to the centre of the room. She picked up the spherical shaped artifact that sat on a rectangular box. While rotating it she said “Well it only makes sense that this is a music box. This has to open up and it has to play some sort of music. She began to fidget with the artifact. All of the students including Miss Keane stood in awe as Princess was fooling around with priceless artifacts.

In a flash Keith swooped in, grabbed the piece from the dig, and placed it back on the pedestal. Unbeknownst to the class, the artifact on the pedestal began to lightly shake and vibrate. “Don’t touch that! It’s fragile! If this breaks the entire study is ruined!” Princess tried to justify herself by explaining that she discovered the use of the artifact. “Hmmm, the only issue with that is that this wasn’t a music box. There’s no way it could have been. There isn’t an internal mechanism for that and there isn’t supposed to be.” The whole class let out a loud laugh. Miss Keane tried her best to get the class to stop laughing but it was to no avail, the class only quieted down their ribbing to chuckles. 

The room had finally gone quiet when it happened. The building violently shook back and forth twice. The Professor yelled to Keith to get to the artifacts while Miss Keane did her best to try to keep her class calm. All of the students let out a terrified scream while waiting to see if they were okay. She tried to reassure them that it was most likely just a tremor as earthquakes were very uncommon in this region. The building began to shake again. The students began to cower and group together. Blossom was huddled with her theatre friends, Bubbles and Dayne stood with one another, and Buttercup grouped up with her teammates. The building shook so violently that the ceiling began to crumble and debris started to fall to the ground. Some of the students began to run out of the chamber along with their teacher. With the ceiling crumbling the light fixtures began to go out one by one making the room darker and darker with each second. Blossom grabbed her friends and tried to pull them away from the falling debris, Bubbles pulled Princess away from the artifacts and shielded her and Dayne from falling debris, and Buttercup covered her teammates in order to keep them safe from the ceiling caving in. As they performed this heroic act the lights went out and and the chamber was completely black. In the dark the three artifacts that those three girls were looking at finally came crashing to the ground. As each one fell and broke, a wave of energy hit each of the three girls. In the pitch black chamber, three quick flashes of light emerged where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup laid down shielding their friends. 

As the roof caved in and the ceiling began to open, energy waves shot out and spread across the city and headed towards different areas. They landed all around the city. One particular wave of energy shot straight out of the roof of the museum and headed straight towards the New Townsville Animal Testing Facility.


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of a Villain

Across the city in a lab several chimpanzees sat within a large pen. The scientists that had been conducting several tests on them had finally left, leaving the chimpanzees to themselves. They all laid down on the ground, exhausted from enduring all of the testing. One of the chimps sat up and walked around to the others laying down. He tried to pick up the others and encourage them. They just looked back at him in defeat. 

They heard the door open and moved back against the grey cement wall in their holding cell in fear. Their legs shook as they watched a man in a white lab coat walk over to the cage door. Instead of walking into the cage he decided to shake and rattle the door and bang on the bars. All of the loud noise startled the chimps and made them all jump to their feet and start howling at the scientist. He walked away from the door laughing once again leaving the chimps trembling in fear. 

Once again the lead chimpanzee stood up and tried to rally his troops. This time some of the chimpanzees instantly stood up and joined him while others remained sitting. The lead chimpanzee began pacing back and forth while letting out a series of grunts and growls. As he continued with his version of a motivational speech, each of the other chimpanzees began to stand up and join his side. After all of the chimps joined him he climbed on to the bars of the cage in order for all of the others to see. He pointed at one of the chimps and held his stomach with a frown, then he pointed at the door. He made the image of a man walking with two of his fingers across his palm. Finally he pointed at the door, and then slammed his fist into his palm. 

A couple hours passed and the plan was finally set into motion. One of the chimpanzees laid down on the ground and rolled around pretending that his stomach was in pain. The other chimpanzees stood around him and jumped up and down howling at the top of their lungs in order to get the attention of the scientists. Without fail, one of them came walking in to the room and saw the spectacle before him. He started yelling at them to quiet down. When there was no halt in the yelling he walked up to the door. As he reached the door the ground started to shake lightly. He waited for the tremor to stop and then he walked into the cage. As he walked inside two chimpanzees pushed him to the ground and he fell. As quick as he could he pushed the chimpanzees away from him. Then the ground began to shake even harder. As the ground continued to shake it got more and more violent and even began to shake the building. 

The lead chimpanzee stood at the back of the cage. While the ground was shaking he slowly stepped forward to face the scientist. Then in a flash he jumped into the air towards the scientist. In the blink of an eye an energy wave blasted through a window and hit the lead chimp. Upon impact it caused a smoke cloud to kick up blinding everyone in the room. The only thing visible throughout the barrier was a pair of glowing red eyes. In an instant the entity shot up straight through the roof of the lab and shot off into the sky. 

Across the city a chimpanzee landed on the ground. This chimpanzee was different from the one that stood up to the scientist. This one wore a black cloak, white boots, and a white and purple case that sat upon his head. He looked back towards the lab that he had escaped from and saw a giant cloud coming from the roof. He went to roar at the top of his lungs until he began to start coughing and choking. He promptly cleared his throat and announced “Finally I am free from that horrible testing facility! People conducting experiments on my friends and I every single day. Now it is my turn! I am going to get back at those people for hurting me. I will be king of the world and make them serve me, and I will conduct experiments on them to show them how it feels! Yes, that is a good plan.” He began to walk down the alleyway he was in, pacing with his hands locked in front of him. “If I am to take over the world then I am going to need a name,” he contemplated. Looking for any form of inspiration he looked form side to side at the brick walls at each side. He looked to the side and saw a stereo that read The Boomer 5000. Then on the wall immediately beside him sat a poster for a band. The name of the band was That Bad Mojo-jojo. A little light clicked on in his head, “Mojo-jojo, yes I like the ring to that. King Mojo! If I am going to be king Mojo then I will need a castle suitable for a king to start plotting my plan to take over the world!” Mojo let out a deep and hearty laugh before launching himself into the air and disappearing into the clouds setting out on his first phase of taking over the world.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fateful Meeting

In the New Townsville General Hospital, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each laid down in their own bed unconscious. After the shaking had stopped, fire and police crews went about making sure that any citizens that were trapped were saved. Upon finding the girls they were placed in an ambulance and were brought here to the emergency room. 

Buttercup was the first of the three girls to wake up, “Oww my head. I’m fine to play coach don’t worry I’m not missing the finals. Wait what, where am I?” She looked around the room trying to help her groggy mind better understand where she was and what was going on. Her thinking out loud startled the other two and they began to shake themselves awake.

“My head is pounding. What happened?” Blossom groaned. She turned to the left and saw a Blonde and black haired girl laying in the beds beside her. 

“My head hurts too. Are you guys alright you look a little roughed up.” Bubbles asked the group. Both of the girls responded and said they were fine. There was some more silence between the three of them as they awkwardly sat up from their beds and looked around. Blossom was the first person to break the silence, she started by asking where they were. 

Buttercup dryly responded by telling them they were in the hospital. “I’ve spent many nights here with sprained ankles and what not, I know my hospitals” Buttercup explained. 

“Are you sure? This room seems way too nice to be a hospital room…” 

“I’m sure red, trust me.” Buttercup responded. 

Blossom Buttercup a look. “It’s Blossom, not red” she growled. 

Tension continued to rise between the two until Bubbles’ sweet voice interrupted, “Oh that’s your name? I’ve always seen you in the school plays! You’re really good, you should be proud of yourself!” Blossom instantly forgot about Buttercup and turned to Bubbles. They exchanged pleasantries about the plays Bubbles had seen Blossom in. 

“I’m so glad you enjoyed all the plays, thanks for coming out to watch them!” Blossom beamed. While Blossom was basking in her own glory Buttercup let out a deep groan. Then Blossom snapped back to reality and glanced back towards Bubbles. “Say, we never got your name…”

“Oh right!” She cheered. “My name is Bubbles. It’s really nice to meet you two.” A giant smile came across her face while greeting these two strangers. 

Blossom looked up at the ceiling with one eye partially closed and her head tilted to one side. Then both of her eyes shot open in realization and looked towards Bubbles, “that’s where I know you from! You’re student council president right?” Bubbles nodded her head in response.  
“Yeah I thought you seemed familiar. I’m pretty sure I voted for you,” Buttercup chuckled. Buttercup then looked over towards the other two girls and saw them both staring at her with pleading eyes. She took the hint and started talking, “well if we’re doing introductions, my name is Buttercup. I’m the captain of the high school’s soccer team. So what happened to you two?”

All three girls thought hard about the events that led them to the hospital but they all struggled to recall everything that happened to them. Blossom explained how she helped shield her friends from things falling from the ceiling and then blacking out. Bubbles said that she pulled Princess away from the debris before blacking out. Before telling her story, Buttercup groaned when she heard about Princess. Buttercup said that she was trying to lead her teammates out of the room when she felt a quick sharp pain before passing out. They all let out a deep sigh when they were unable to remember.

Their deep concentration was interrupted by a slight knock at the door. In the door frame stood Professor Utonium with a bouquet of flowers. “Good afternoon ladies,” he said, “you were all at my demonstration earlier this morning is that correct?” All three girls nodded their heads. He then thanked them for attending the demonstration and proceeded to ask how they were feeling. Each of the girls said they were a bit sore but other than that they were feeling okay. After letting out a sigh of relief, he said “I’m glad to hear that you three are doing well. Lastly I’d like to congratulate the three of your on your heroism. A lot of people we’re saved from injuries because of the selfless acts you three took.”

“Oh it was nothing, I’m just glad I got to help!” Bubbles exclaimed.

“Say Professor, are you okay? Oh and how about your graduate student? Is he okay?” Blossom interjected. 

The Professor chuckled and then responded, “we are both okay thank you for asking. We managed to get out without getting too hurt. Unfortunately for us we lost a lot of the pieces from the dig. We were only really able to recover one piece but it should be enough for the study.” 

Blossom and Bubbles looked at the Professor with disappointment, and Buttercup looked on with apathy. “I’m really sorry to hear that Professor, I’m glad that you have a piece to study though,” Bubbles endeared The Professor. 

“We’re all so glad. Speaking of studies, I should probably get going to continue my analyses. I’m glad I got the chance to drop in and see you three.” He said while walking towards the girls. He walked in between the girls and placed the flowers on the table in between Blossom and Bubbles. “I’m going to leave these with you, you’ve definitely earned these and so much more. I’m sorry I don’t have flowers for each of you individually,” he added. 

“It’s okay flowers aren’t really my thing anyways,” Buttercup said as she casually leaned back into her bed. 

As The Professor placed the flowers down on the table the energy reader from his pocket began to beep. The closer her got to the girls the louder the reader began to beep. Upon hearing the beeping The Professor’s eyes shot up and he just stared forward. 

“Umm Professor, I think your phone is ringing,” Blossom said while looking on to the professor. 

“No, not my phone…” The Professor said as he dug through his pockets to pull out the energy reader. He begins to wave it closely to each of the girls’ heads. Each and every time he does the energy reader begins to beep loudly and more frantically. He was absolutely shocked. He began to think out loud, “this is…. Shocking.” 

Buttercup inquisitively stared at The Professor, Blossom stared in awe, and Bubbles looked at him with her lip quivering. “What is it Professor? Are we going to die!? I can’t die yet I’m too young to die! Please don’t let it be true,” Bubbles cried.

“What!? We’re dying!?” Blossom joined the hysteria. 

“Oh my God you two aren’t dying!” Buttercup interrupted.

“Yes, yes, listen to your friend, no one is dying.” The Professor said which calmed down the other two girls. He then added, “The energy being radiated from the artifacts at the museum is now… inside of you… Which isn’t a bad thing. But it’s definitely something that can be explored in humans.”

“Wait so let me get this straight, we have energy inside of us?” Blossom questioned. “That’s so awesome! My cast mates are going to think this is cool!” She added. Her excitement became contagious as the other two girls began to think about their new found quality. 

“My parents will probably think it’ll make me a better student!” Bubbles cheered. 

“My coach will think it gives us an edge on other teams!” Buttercup joined in. 

All three of the girls were talking about how excited they were to tell their peers about the energy found inside of them. The Professor thought about it quickly and realized that if their story got out they’d become a phenomenon and he’d probably lose the chance to be the one to explain this energy. “No, no, no, you can’t tell anyone,” he said quickly as an attempt to hush the girls’ conversation. “Well, we wouldn’t want to tip anyone off that you have a powerful energy inside of you. Plus, it would give other scientists the opportunity to try to conduct a study before I do. I think we should continue these studies. When you three get out I need you all to swing by the lab,” he concluded. The three girls all looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and nodded their heads in agreement at each other. He handed the girls his business card with the address for the lab and thanked them once again.

Just as The Professor was about to head for the door and walk out, Buttercup’s parents and Blossom’s Mom came barreling through the door to their daughters’ bed sides. “Oh my god are you okay!? We came as soon as they called!” Buttercup’s mom cried as she grabbed her daughter’s hand. 

“My baby! Are you hurt!? Are you going to be out of rehearsal for long?” Blossom’s mom cried.

“I’m fine mom, don’t worry.” Buttercup very bluntly responded. 

“I feel much better now. I won’t be out of rehearsal for long don’t worry mom.” Blossom reassured her mother. 

All of the parents in the room coddled their daughters in hysterics realizing that they were so lucky nothing serious had happened. As Bubbles watched this happen she leaned back into her hospital bed twiddling her thumbs. Blossom noticed this and motioned for her mother to look in that direction. Having noticed Blossom’s mom, Buttercup’s parents also turned to see Bubbles sitting alone in the middle of the room. 

"Darling, is anyone coming to see you?” Blossom’s mom asked in a very soothing and caring tone.

Bubbles looked back and forth between the families staring at her. “Umm my parents are at the… National Symposium. But I’m okay thanks for asking!”

After reassuring themselves that the three girls were okay, they turned to the man they had never seen before standing in the room awkwardly waiting. “And who are you?” Buttercup’s father asked in a very fatherly tone. 

“My apologies,” Professor Utonium began, “my name is Professor Utonium, these three were at my demonstration today. I wanted to thank them for their heroism and was actually in the middle of offering them intern positions in my lab.” He said hoping to get on their good sides. At the mention of an internship the parents turned towards their daughters and proudly embraced them. “Yes, the way I saw…” he trailed off realizing that he never actually learned the girls’ names. He looked at them with pleading eyes hoping they’d get the message. 

“Blossom.” The ginger haired girl said.

“Bubbles.” The blonde said.

“Buttercup.” The black haired girl said.

“Yes, the way I saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup here conduct their observations truly impressed me and I wanted to give them the chance to work in the lab!” The Professor said and let out a deep sigh. The parents then turned to the girls and asked what their answer was. Naturally, they all agreed without hesitation knowing what the true purpose of the internship was for. “Alright then it’s settled, I’ll see you three at the lab tomorrow” The Professor finally concluded. 

In the middle of the celebrations, a doctor entered the room and informed the girls of their status. “So miraculously your X-rays came back without any fractures or breaks. That being said three are free to go.” He said before exiting the room. Professor Utonium said his goodbyes and followed the doctor out of the room. 

Buttercup hopped up out of the bed and stretched her legs. “Okay guys it was nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess…” She said before heading for the door. As she walked out her dad put his arm around her shoulders and guided her out the door. 

Blossom was the next to slip out of the hospital bed. She then turned to peer and said “Bye Bubbles! It was really nice meeting you!”

Bubbles quickly responded, “Bye Blossom! I’m sure we’re going to be really good friends!”

Blossom and her mother headed for the door but found themselves unable to leave. Blossom’s mom turned to Bubbles and asked “Bubbles honey, is there going to be anyone waiting for you at home?” 

Bubbles looked innocently back at her. She let a shy grin break her face and responded, “ummmm, no. My parents are gone for the weekend…” She then looked down at her bed and her grin faded. 

Blossom’s mom walked over to Bubbles and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Honey do you want to come back to our house tonight?” She asked.

“O.M.G! We can have a sleepover!” Blossom called out as she ran back to her mother’s side.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother” Bubbles replied. 

Blossom hugged her peer and told her “You’re not a bother! It’d bother me to know that you were sitting at home alone especially after a day like today!”

“Okay if you insist! Who would’ve thought that after today I’d make two new friends!” Bubbles said with a glowing smile. Bubbles got out of her bed, packed up her backpack and headed out of the door with her new friend Blossom.


	6. Chapter 6: Energy Activated

Later that night Blossom and Bubbles were getting ready for bed. Blossom was perched at the head of the bed in her bright pink pyjama shirt and pants and Bubbles was sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed wearing her baby blue shorts and T-shirt. Bubbles was holding a purple stuffed octopus doll that was wearing a top hat. 

“No way, so you’ve actually had that since you were born?” Blossom said while smiling at Bubbles. 

“Yep! I guess you could say that Octi was my first best friend!” Bubbles gleefully replied while hugging her stuffed toy tightly and letting out a deep yawn. 

As expected, Blossom followed up with another yawn, “man we should probably get some sleep if we want to be on our A-game tomorrow!” Bubbles yawned in agreement and got off of the bed and curled up in her sleeping bag on the floor. “Goodnight Bubbles.” She wished her new friend. 

“Nighty night Blossom.” Bubbles sleepily replied. 

Blossom turned out the lights and laid back in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and then tossed and turned back and forth before breaking the silence once again. “Hey Bubbles, you awake?”

Bubbles turned over and yawned, “I am now, what’s up?”  
Blossom’s voice caught a sense of cheeriness and began a conversation with her tired friend. “I just think it’s so cool how we both have that energy inside of us.” She said as she turned over to face Bubbles. “It’s almost like were supposed to meet. Like fate,” she added. 

“It is pretty weird to think about… What do you think it does?” Bubbles asked.

“Who knows! Maybe it will give us super powers!” She joked. Both of the girls laughed at how farfetched that idea was. “I’m so lucky that we met and became such good friends! We have so much in common, like who would’ve thought it would be that easy?”

“Yeah, I’m really lucky your mom invited me to stay. You and your mom are the cutest.” Bubbles cheered before trailing off. 

Blossom rolled over and looked at Bubbles, “Speaking of cutest, do you have a cutie in your life? I swear I saw you walking around with that guy Dayne at the museum.” After Bubbles tried to reassure Blossom that they were just friends, Blossom argued “he has to like you you say he’s so nice and sweet to you. I saw the way he looked at you and I’d be lying if I said you didn’t look at him the same way.” Blossom grinned thinking she had Bubbles trapped and awaited her response. The only response that came was Bubbles’ laboured breathing and light snoring. Blossom sighed and rolled over to finally get some sleep. 

The next morning Buttercup waited outside of the Professor’s Lab. She was tapping her foot and routinely checking her watch. She started to get frustrated as she watched her the minute hand on her watch strike five minutes until the next hour. Despite being outgoing, she wanted to wait for the other two to show up before going into the lab. She wasn’t as interested as the other two seemed to be and didn’t want to be alone in the lab. The only thing that she could think about was how embarrassing it would be to show up late on the first day of their internship. She started picturing the Professor standing in front of all three of them scolding them for being late and giving them a long lecture about punctuality.   
Buttercup snapped out of her daydream when she heard an innocent giggle from down the sidewalk. She looked up to see a blonde and a ginger haired girl walking towards her with coffee cups in their hands. Bubbles was waving at her, “Good morning Buttercup!” She called out as they closed the distance between them. 

“Morning!” Blossom said with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

“Mornin,” Buttercup quickly shot back. “Let’s get going, we’re going to be late!” She almost scolded the other two. The three girls walked up to the front doors of the lab. After knocking on the door they saw a security camera above them rotate to face them before the doors finally unlocked. All three girls walk through a path and hallway down the lab hoping it would lead somewhere. Each corridor they passed through was full of glass windows that led to rooms full of different machines and screens that were full of readings. They passed by individual laboratories that contained robot arms that conducted experiments. As the girls passed by they peered through the windows to get a glimpse of what this Professor actually did. 

They then stepped through a large double door that led to the main atrium. The three girls stood in front of a large rectangular table. All around the room were different terminals and computers similar to the ones they had seen previously. One of the walls of the atrium was a large window that overlooked the rest of the property and caught a glimpse of the New Townsville early morning skyline. To their right and at the head of the table a large screen began to descend from the ceiling. It reached from the ceiling to about three feet from the ground. The three girls looked in awe at the room around them.

“Welcome girls! So glad to see you made it in one piece!” The Professor chuckled as he stood up from his seat at the table. 

“This place is so… big,” Blossom said with her jaw practically on the floor. 

The Professor chuckled once again and explained, “It is! We need to make sure we have a lot of room in order to conduct all of our experiments and studies.”

Buttercup turned back towards the Professor and began to say, “I’m not going to lie, some of this stuff is pretty cool! Much better than that old boring museum.”

The Professor seemed to be amused at that comment. He was more than excited to find out that these three were enthusiastic about the experience they were about to have. At that moment Keith entered into the Atrium and waved to the girls. “I’m sure you remember this fine gentleman from yesterday.” Keith politely introduced himself and all of the girls said hi in return.

At first contact Blossom’s cheeks turned rosy red and she found herself staring at the handsome young man in front of her. “S- say, what d-did you say you s-study again?” She stuttered.

Keith shot her a smirk and responded, “I never did, I’m following in the Professor’s footsteps. I investigate energy and energy fields. But without further ado, we have a lot of work to get through, so theres no time to waste.” The Professor agreed and directed the girls to follow along.

Before stepping out, Blossom turned to Bubbles and whispered “ I don’t know about you, but I’d love to investigate him. If you know what I mean….” 

“Blossom! You’re so bad…” Bubbles tried to contain herself. The two girls then started giggling to each other behind their hands. Instead of joining in or asking about it, Buttercup groaned and walked past them to follow the Professor. Shortly thereafter, the other two followed Buttercup out. 

The morning consisted of long and strenuous tests in an attempt to try to track the energy. First the girls had cuffs pressed around their forearms that were connected by wires to a screen with a line that fluctuated up and down. Then they had bands around their wrists and foreheads that were connected to nodes that followed wires back to a machine that drew measurements onto a scrolling piece of paper. For the last test of the morning the girls were laying face up in a full body scanner. Each of the girls reacted to the scanner in their own way. Buttercup commented on how relaxing lying in the machine was, Bubbles mentioned how the slight hum of the machine was very soothing, and Blossom could be heard reciting lines to pass the time. 

At the conclusion of the test the three girls walked out of the room and back into the auditorium where they sat at the table exhausted. As they all plopped down Blossom’s stomach let out a deep groan. “After all of those tests I’m starving!” Blossom exclaimed while rubbing her stomach. 

“I’m pretty hungry too,” Bubbles added. 

“What do you say Professor? Can we order in?” Blossom asked. The Professor thought it was a great way to recharge after a long morning of testing. When thinking of food to order, Buttercup quickly and confidently suggested pizza. Blossom suggested sushi and Bubbles jumped right to her side. Blossom ravelled about a restaurant that had the best tasting pastries. Instead of arguing with the two, Buttercup sighed and gave in.

As Blossom ran out of the room to place a phone call Keith walked back in with the results from their tests and passed them to the Professor. “hmmm interesting… that was expected,” he began reading, “Really? That is something I couldn’t have predicted.”

“What does it say Professor?” Bubbles asked.

“According to our observations, it seems as if the energy that is inside of you is actually flowing through your body in a cycle, kind of like blood travelling through your veins.” The Professor explained. “It also seems as if the energy is reinforcing your muscles and making them much stronger.”

“That makes so much sense! My pace was so much better on my job last night!” Buttercup chuckled. 

Blossom came back in time to hear everything she needed to get caught up in the conversation. “So what does that mean Professor?” She asked.

“I’m not sure. Our data is informative, but we can’t really announce any discoveries on the energy. The only thing I could think of would be to use my new invention to stabilize and extract the energy and experiment on it,” the Professor announced. Professor Utonium and Keith led the girls in to yet another experimentation chamber that held the energetical wave and field collector 2000. Inside the room there were three reclined chairs that had arms extending from them around and overtop of the chair with cones at the head of the arm pointing down towards the chair. Each of the three girls laid back in a chair and waited. 

“Professor, I’m not sure how I feel about this…” Bubbles panicked. 

“I can assure you there’s nothing to worry about everything in this lab is safe!” He reassured Bubbles. “Now, what’s going to happen is these arms here are going to start emitting Chemical X. Chemical X is going to diffuse into your body and will stabilize the energy allowing us to extract it.” 

“Wait! Wait, this is going to blow up!?” Bubbles cried.

“No! It’s ‘Diffuse,’ not ‘defuse.’ Let’s just get this show on the road!” Buttercup called out. 

With all of the girls in their places the Professor took the reigns and began to conduct the experiment. Everything began smoothly. Chemical X was slowly diffusing it’s way into the girls’ bodies. All of the sudden the girls began to develop an aura that surrounded them. Keith called out to the Professor to look, but the Professor was already staring with his jaw on the ground. As the aura began to grow the lights in the room began to turn on and off. 

“Woah, this is pretty cool,” Buttercup said.

“I feel funny,” Bubbles added.

“This is, incredible…” Blossom concluded. 

Then a sudden flash of light enveloped the girls. The light blinded the two scientists working and forced them to step back and shield their eyes. A high pitched hum could be heard from the light source. Then in a flash it was gone.

All that remained from where the light source sat was a smoke cloud. The only thing that could be made out was the silhouette of three young girls. As the smoke cleared they were able to be seen. Blossom, with a red dress with a skirt sitting to her mid thigh all trimmed in white. The top of the dress draped over her shoulders with a hole on the top exposing her shoulder. A sheer red sleeve going down her arm stopping at her wrist. Bubbles wore the same styled dress in blue while Buttercup wore green one.

In this very moment, three heroes were born and these fated girls set themselves on the path that would change the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Super powers!

“Girls!? Girls are you okay!?” The professor called out to the girls still blinded by the light.

“I feel all warm inside… Kind of like I would after getting a standing ovation!” Blossom cheered.   
“I feel all jumpy!” Bubbles exclaimed. She began to look down her arms and looked at the visible parts of her peers “These outfits are so cute!” 

“I feel powerful!” Buttercup said.

The light had finally cleared and all three girls were perfectly visible to the two scientists. They each squinted their eyes finally being able to see what was going on. The Professor then looked at the three girls with his mouth agape.

“What is it Professor? You’re scaring me! Say something!” Bubbles cried out in fear. The Professor just raised his hand and pointed at Bubbles in response. 

Blossom and Buttercup turned their heads to Bubbles and jumped back after finally being able to see her. “Bubbles you’re floating!” Blossom yelled in shock. 

“What? Really?” Bubbles looked down to see her feet about 6 inches off of the ground. “See! I told you I felt all jumpy, it all makes so much sense!” Bubbles exclaimed. 

“That’s so cool! I want to try!” Buttercup said as she jumped into the air and begins to float as well. Blossom followed suit, she jumped into the air and instead of floating fell down flat on her face. The other two girls checked to see if she was okay, she rest assured them that she was fine and then jumped back into the air and was finally floating with her friends. 

Buttercup looked down at her belt and found a circular pendant the size of the palm of her hand. “Whoa whats this thing?” She asked as she pressed a button found on it. After pressing the button the pendant began to spin and it unfolded revealing a boomerang. “Now this is something I can get behind!” Buttercup chuckled while tossing the boomerang up and down. 

“I wonder what I have!” Blossom said as she grabbed a short rod that was hanging from her belt. As she held it up it extended and at the top of the sceptre sat a red orb on top of a gold crown and surrounded by a gold wire. “Cool! I once had a prop like this!” Blossom said while waiving it around. 

Following her two friends, Bubbles looked down at her belt and found a blue bubble blower. “Well this is really suiting!” She said before blowing into it. Bubbles ranging from small to large size came out of the bubble blower. They filled up the room and everyone looked in awe until they started to crash into the machines leaving dents and destroying them. Blossom, Buttercup, Keith, and The Professor all called out to Bubbles trying to get her to stop blowing bubbles. All of their attempts failed Buttercup floated over to Bubbles and pulled the bubble blower out of her mouth. “Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away” Bubbles said.

“That’s okay Bubbles, let’s just move to a different room before we test these things out.” The Professor said leading everyone out of the room and into the simulation centre. The Professor loaded them into a target practice training simulation. Buttercup began by throwing her boomerang at the targets and hitting them dead on. Then she began to get fancy by throwing it, spinning around and catching it before launching it again. Blossom very elegantly fired beams of light from the head of her sceptre at targets. Bubbles then stood down range, she fired short bursts of small bubbles at targets as well as shooting a large bubble that enveloped a target. 

The Professor then loaded them into another simulation. They were in a weight lifting room and the three girls stood in front of a rack of weights. “It seems as if the energy has given you three the abilities of flight, and your weapons. Buttercup, try lifting this!” 

Buttercup looked down at the rack of weights and instead of picking up one weight, she picked up the entire rack with one hand and raised it above her head. “So is this supposed to be tough or what?” Buttercup bragged. 

“So weapons, flight, and super strength. This is extraordinary.” The Professor said. “It seems we have a lot to discuss.” The Professor led the girls out of the room and headed back towards the atrium. 

On the way back Blossom turned to Bubbles and said “Do you know what this means?” Bubbles turned her head to the side and looked at Blossom blankly. “Don’t you remember what we talked about last night?” Blossom continued. 

“Oh! Blossom, I don’t think right now is the time to be talking about Cody…” Bubbles trailed off.

“No! About fate? The energy?” Blossom continued. Once again Blossom received a very blank stare in response. Buttercup rolled her eyes at this exchange. “The thing about superheroes?” Blossom asked.

Bubbles looked down and then her eyes shot up, “we have super powers!” Bubbles cried out. Blossom and Bubbles jumped up and down hugging each other celebrating the fact that their farfetched belief became a reality. 

Their celebrations were cut short when Buttercup’s sharp voice was heard, “Big whoop, we’re super heroes but there’s nothing we can do with our powers.”

It didn’t seem to end the celebrations for long as Blossom and Bubbles continued to jump up and down. Suddenly the doorbell rang, “We’re superheroes and our lunch just got here! Can this day get any better?” Blossom cheered as she ran down the hallway to collect their lunch. 

“Well I shouldn’t keep people who could destroy me from eating… so we’ll discuss this over lunch!” The Professor said as he pulled out a chair at the table in the atrium. Blossom came running back into the room with two large bags of food. She set them out on the table, unpacked them, and was about to dive in until the large T.V. flashed on with a breaking news bulletin. 

“Professor, you’re going to want to see this!” Keith called out as he stared at the T.V. hanging from the ceiling. The screen showed the downtown core of New Townsville up in smoke. It focussed in on a city block where there were overturned trash cans, knocked over telephone poles, cracks in the streets, and the citizens of New Townsville running away. 

The voice of a news reporter came through on the news cast and announced, “This just in. Downtown New Townsville is threatened by five individuals who are vandalizing store fronts and robbing pedestrians.” On the screen it was now possible to see the images of five people through a smoke cloud. “The five individuals range from very short to very tall most identifiable feature their very green complexion.” The reporter concluded. 

“Green complexion? They have to take better care of their skin!” Bubbles said while looking at the screen. 

“Look at those guys go at it!” Buttercup called out. 

“Wait, Professor do you see what I see?” Keith asked while analyzing the screen. All three of the girls stared at the screen trying to find what Keith saw, and then turned and looked back at him. 

“That aura surrounding them?” The Professor asked in response.

“Yes. They are similar to the one that surrounded the girls when they powered up.” Keith bounced back. 

“Meticulously looking at data all day has really helped you develop the eyes of a true scientist! I’m so proud!” The Professor cheered before returning back to the screen. 

“Wait a minute, that’s ace!” Bubbles announced and brought the Professor and Keith back to reality. 

“Oh yeah! I hate that guy” Buttercup added.  
“You know those guys?” The Professor asked. 

Bubbles cheeks flared up and she looked down in embarrassment, “not really… I mean, Ace stole my lunch money once… a week for a month… But those others are his friends!”

“Professor do you think it’s possible that they were affected by the same energy that hit the girls?” Keith asked. The Professor explained that there was no conclusive evidence before returning to the screen. 

“The police can’t even stop them. I can’t watch this anymore!” Bubbles cried while covering her eyes. 

“If only there was somebody who could do something…” Blossom said with defeat in her voice. 

Buttercup noticed her parents on the screen running away from the chaos. “Those are my parents!” She yelled, “I swear, if they hurt my parents I’ll destroy them!” 

“Try not to worry Buttercup, I’m sure your parents are going to be safe.” Bubbles tried to re-assure Buttercup while hiding behind her hands.

“ I can’t just sit here and watch as these monsters terrorize my family!” Buttercup responded.

“But it’s dangerous! Look what they’re doing to everything in the city, you can’t run in there it’s dangerous!” Blossom tried to tell Buttercup. 

“I don’t care! I fight for the people that fight for me! You two can’t stop me!” Buttercup argued. She then ran out the door and could be seen through the front window flying towards the downtown core. 

The Professor approached the remaining two girls placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “You two should join her” he suggested. The other two girls tried to argue back saying that they didn’t know what they’d be able to do and that they weren’t really fighters. “f you let her go alone she’s in for some trouble. It’s five against one.” He argued back. 

“The professor is right Bubbles, we can’t let her go in there alone! It’s okay, our super powers will keep us safe!” Blossom agreed. Bubbles nodded her head to Blossom and the two ran out the door and took off to join their new friend and comrade. 

After the girls had left Keith approached the Professor and asked, “Are you just going to let them run out there? You saw what those guys were doing to the city!”

“They’re strong Keith, I think they can do it. They have each other’s backs.” He responded. 

“I hope you’re right Professor,” Keith said as he sat at the table and intently watched the screen as Buttercup was shown to have landed at the scene of the destruction. 

The Professor joined Keith at the table, “I hope so too, because we’re all out of options…”


	8. Chapter 8: Red, Green, and Blue VS. The Gangreen Gang

The five green guys were all wreaking havoc on a city block when Buttercup landed on the scene. She landed hard leaving a small crater and as the dust cleared she stood standing in front of five green teenagers with smug looks on their faces. “Well well well, what do we have here?” The leader Ace said while hiding behind a smirk. 

“I’m going to pummel every single one of you” Buttercup growled while clenching her fist.

“Look at her! She’s green just like us boss!” The little one said.   
“Nice call Little Arturo. What’s the big deal green? Why don’t you just join in the fun?” Ace asked while chuckling. 

Buttercup laughed, “Oh I’m going to have fun alright, I’m gonna have fun knocking you into next week!”

“You poor little girl, I’m not sure if you noticed, but it’s five against one here.” Ace sneered. 

“Yeah I noticed, it’s almost fair you guys,” Buttercup shot back. 

The Gangreen Gang just stared back at a loss for words. Instead of arguing back Ace instructed his team to get into battle formation and launch an attack starting with the biggest of the group. The boy stepped forward and started charging at Buttercup while yelling, “Big Billy Super Crunch!” Buttercup stepped back, launched her boomerang at Billy’s feet tripping him. As he fell Buttercup grabbed one of his wrists with one hand and his ankle with the other as he was falling and began to spin him around in a circle while pivoting on one foot. She then threw him back at his friends knocking them down. 

Just as Billy crashed into his friends Blossom and Bubbles arrived on the scene. “Nice of you two to show up!” Buttercup yelled back to her teammates. They congratulated their friend on her excellent shot before getting into battle stance. 

The Gangreen gang then stood up and dusted themselves off. “That was just a lucky shot! Lets get em guys!” Ace ordered his gang before they charged at the three girls. As they started charging Buttercup jumped into the air and took off while Blossom ran to the right and Bubbles ran to the left. Ace and the silent one named Grubber turned to try to chase Buttercup while Big Billy and Little Arturo tried to follow Blossom. 

On the other side of the battle, Snake, the final member of the Gangreen Gang, was hot on Bubbles’ tail. She kept narrowly missing his attempts to grab her by the arm and continuously missed the bubble blower on her belt. When she paused to actually grab her bubble blower, snake grabbed her by the arm. “ssssssnared her bosssss” he hissed while pulling her closer. Bubbles tried to fight it off as best she could but it was all to no avail. When all seemed bleak for the girl dressed in blue, a pink beam of light whizzed through the air and struck Snake sending him into a nearby building, tearing up the street and leaving a hole in the building. 

After firing the shot, Blossom turned to see Ace running at her. She aimed her sceptre at him and was about to fire when a yellow boomerang flew in from behind her, nearly hitting her, and narrowly missing him. “Watch it!” Blossom called back, “You almost hit me!” Buttercup apologized and tried to reassure Blossom that she thought she had him before taking off in pursuit of him. 

On the other side, Arturo gave up on the chase for Buttercup and turned his attention to Bubbles. He put his head down and began charging at her. Bubbles first panicked as he got closer and closer and hid behind her hands as he ran in tight circles around her legs. It wasn’t until she heard Buttercup’s sharp voice tell her to jump that she reacted to what was going on. She took off into the air and watched Little Arturo try to reach for her. She finally had the right reaction by grabbing the bubble blower from her belt and blew a steady stream of bubbles that pushed Arturo and knocked him into the same crater that Snake was laying in. She cheered herself on and celebrated the fact that she helped out in the fight. 

As the girls began sending each of the members of the Gangreen Gang across the city block tearing up the street, knocking over telephone poles, and knocking over fire hydrants, a crowd of people began to gather and cheered them on each and every time they landed an attack. 

As Billy stood up to face Buttercup she taunted him, “You want to go for round two big boy?”

“You’re not gonna get me this ti-“ Billy tried to retort before being interrupted by Blossom’s pink beam hitting him square in the chest and shooting him into another building creating another hole. 

“I had him, just in case you were wondering” Buttercup hissed at Blossom. Before throwing her boomerang behind her and hitting an unsuspecting Grubber making him hit the floor. 

Ace was running and pulling a tight turn to try to get an angle on the girls before tripping over a crack in the street and falling flat on his face. When he looked up he found himself at the feet of all three girls. “Woah, hold on guys! This isn’t too fair anymore. Three versus one? That can’t be fair at all,” he attempted to plead. 

“Well you weren’t being very fair to the people you five were bullying!” Bubbles argued back. 

“Looks like its time for some payback!” Buttercup yelled at him. Blossom charged up a beam of light and fired it at Ace knocking him into Grubber, and sending the two in between the two craters where the other members of the Gangreen Gang laid, they crashed so hard it resulted in a mini explosion and launched the Gangreen Gang across the city and out of sight. 

The three girls turned around to see the civilians of New Townsville run into the street clapping their hands and congratulating them. Blossom and Bubbles smiled and waved back at people and posed for photos while everyone clapped. Buttercup was instead looking around at all the damage that had been caused by the fight. “We should probably get out of here, we don’t want anyone to recognize us!” Buttercup whispered to her teammates. 

“Why!? We’d be heroes!” Blossom whispered back all while still waving.

“Because all of the damage to the city falls on us! I don’t have the money for that!” Buttercup responded. Blossom and Bubbles blankly stared back at Buttercup in shock before taking off and heading back to the lab without anymore questions. 

Back at the lab the girls cleaned themselves up and were sitting at the table finally getting to eat their lunch. The Professor was walking around the table with his hands on his head saying, “Girls that was simply… incredible! Who would’ve known that the energy would have so much power!”

“Power? I don’t know if we needed it, those guys were too easy to beat. They dropped like a sack of potatoes!” Buttercup laughed while popping a sushi roll into her mouth. 

“I’m just glad we got to help people” Bubbles lit up. 

“I couldn’t believe my eyes! I’ve never seen anything like that!” The Professor said, still in shock. 

“But Professor, how did you see the fight? Weren’t you at the lab the whole time?” Bubbles questioned.

“Through all of the street light cameras we have set up. I can see them all from the lab!” The Professor answered. 

Keith walked into the room with a telephone and passed it to the Professor, “Professor it’s the mayor on the line, he wants to talk to you.”

“Hello Mr. Mayor. I can assure you that the lab is going to be investigating the super human incident downtown. What? Oh yes, I see. Will do Mr. Mayor.” The Professor said as the giant T.V. descended from the ceiling and flicked on. “Hey girls, there’s someone who’d like to talk to you. Mr. Mayor, this is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.” 

“Hi girls, that was some good work you did earlier keeping the city safe. Just try not to punch holes in buildings next time.” The Mayor chuckled. 

“How did you know it was us?” Bubbles asked. 

“What makes you think it was us?” Buttercup continued before whispering to Bubbles, “Shut up, Bubbles we can’t afford that damage.”

“$153,637.98 in damages to be exact.” Miss Bellum, the mayor’s assistant, said from behind a clipboard. 

Blossom and Bubbles dropped their heads into their shoulders and stayed quiet. “That’s quite the bill, I hope whoever did it is caught,” Buttercup piped up. 

“It’s fine, we know it was you three. We tracked you back to the lab via the Professor’s patented street cameras. The three girls all shot a look at The Professor who nervously quivered. “Also, your friend in between you two hasn’t changed her clothes,” The Mayor pointed out. 

Blossom and Buttercup turned and now focussed their glare at Bubbles. “Whoops sorry, I thought this outfit was just too cute.” Bubbles smiled back. 

“I think it’s time to get to the point here. You three succeeded in saving the town when the police couldn’t. I think we could use some extra fire power in protecting the city.” The Mayor announced while punching the air and mimicking dodging punches. 

“What the mayor is trying to say, is that crime rates have skyrocketed in the past couple of years and we are running ourselves thin trying to put more officers on the streets. The media has already recognized you as guardians of the people. We think that you three would be a great asset to help stop crime.” Miss Bellum dictated. The Mayor nodded to give his seal of approval. All three of the girls faced each other and ravelled over the thought of fighting crime and keeping the city safe just like in all of the superhero movies they had watched. 

The Mayor then turned to the Professor and offered him the role as a mentor for the team, suggesting they can grow and develop under his leadership and that it would allow him to continue his research. Back behind the conversation, Blossom and Bubbles were talking to each other about how cool it would be to be a superhero and Buttercup was eying the leftover food and goes to take the last pastry. 

“If this is the case then we’re going to need to need a name for our new heroes. I’m sure the press is going to be buzzing. We’ll have to run a P.R. campaign to make sure the people support them.” Miss Bellum suggested. All of the adult figures nodded their head in agreement. They went to turn their heads to the girls to see if they agreed.

Their thought was interrupted by Blossom’s piercing voice, "Buttercup! You get your hand off of my last powderpuff!” She yelled. “I was looking forward to eating since we ordered the food!”

“Oh Blossom, you really are a powderpuff girl!” Bubbles laughed. While Bubbles laughed everyone in the room stared at Bubbles with pensive looks on their faces. “What? Did I say something rude?” She asked. 

“What did you call Blossom?” The Professor tried to clarify. 

“A powderpuff girl…” Bubbles trailed off. 

“Oh that’s pretty cute! I like the ring to that,” Blossom said while chomping on the pastry. 

The Professor thought for a second, raised his finger in the air and announced, “Thats the perfect name! It’s settled then, from here on out you three will go about protecting the city as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The powderpuff girls.”

Everyone in the room and on the T.V. began to cheer and celebrate the creation of the Powderpuff girls until Buttercup cut in. “Hold on a minute! It’s catchy I’ll give you that, but its way too soft and girly for me. Crime fighters shouldn’t be soft. Drop the “D” and I’m in.” She proposed. 

The change didn’t have an effect on anyone as they continued to cheer. The Professor made it official, “Drop the “D” it is. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls!”

The three girls huddled together and put their hands in. “Here on out we have a vow to the city to protect it no matter what.” Blossom began. 

“Gotta keep it safe from the bad guys!” Buttercup added. 

“And most importantly to protect each other!” Bubbles concluded. 

Each of the three girls raised their hands in unison to lock in their pact. They then turned back to the Professor, Keith, the Mayor, and Miss Bellum and joined the conversation to make the Powerpuff Girls well known.


	9. Chapter 9: Finally a Team?

The City of Townsville! It’s been nearly a week since our new heroes The Powerpuff Girls saved the day from five green ghoulies. The city has fallen in love with their new heroes, the superhero buffs have begun their research, the young girls have idols to look up to, and all of the teenage boys are smitten. The Powerpuff girls sat in their school’s cafeteria eating lunch with each other doing some team bonding, or trying at least. Blossom was wearing blue jeans, red converse, and a red long sleeve shirt. Bubbles was wearing a light blue denim skirt with sheer black tights underneath, black ankle boots and a black long sleeved shirt accented with a blue scarf. Buttercup wore green tennis shoes, green track pants, and a green wind breaker.

“I don’t know Bubbles, I think you should just tell him you like him!” Blossom said while sipping on her drink. Bubbles tried to argue back by suggesting she doesn’t want to be a bother but Blossom wouldn’t have it, “Who knows, maybe he’ll be at Princess’ party next weekend you should talk to him there!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the party! It seems like its going to be a lot of fun! Are you going to be there?” Bubbles asked. 

“We’re having a rehearsal that night but I wish I could.” Blossom said. Then she thought about Dayne and Bubbles, “Bubbles! Maybe he’ll even ask you on a date after talking to you at the party!” She suggested. 

“I don’t know about that Blossom. Although, I wouldn’t mind dressing up for a date…” Bubbles imagined and let a smirk break her face. 

“Oh my God! I love dressing up too!” Blossom shot back. The two then started talking about dressing up and different outfits that could be worn on dates. Bubbles whipped out her phone and the two began swiping through different pictures of outfits Bubbles had tried. They giggled more and more with each picture they saw and Blossom suggested, “Honestly you should be going on dates! Show yourself off!”

“Ughhh, is this all you guys talk about? You’ve been at it all day!” Buttercup interrupted while rolling her eyes. She had spent the whole day listening to Blossom talk about all the boys she thought was cute and try to dissect Bubbles’ Dayne situation. 

“You’re more than welcome to join the conversation.” Blossom shot back. 

“Really I’m not interested.” Buttercup coldly replied. 

“Come on Buttercup! You’re telling me you don’t like dressing up and going on dates?” Bubbles innocently asked. 

“That’s what I’m saying. I don’t like dressing up and I’ve never gone on a date.” Buttercup said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. Blossom and Bubbles were shocked. They had never met someone who had never gone on a date. They tried to convince Buttercup that they could hook her up with someone. They went on giggling while looking through pictures of boys they knew and showing them to Buttercup. They ignored Buttercup’s refusals. She tried her best to just let it happen and ignore the two and their incessant begging but unfortunately she gave in. “I’m not interested, this stuff isn’t my style,” she cut in. 

“I mean you never know until you try!” Bubbles pleaded. 

“I don’t want to try.” Buttercup concluded. Her mind was pre-occupied. She thought about getting back on the pitch and couldn’t contain her excitement, “Besides, I’m kind of wrapped up in soccer. We’re headed for the State Championship so practice this morning was really tough. Gotta make sure we’re ready to go…” she rambled on while imagining herself scoring the state championship winning goal. 

Snapping back to reality Buttercup had the biggest grin on her face. She looked up to see her new teammates not paying attention to anything she had said. Their noses were back in their phones looking at more pictures of boys; pointing out which ones were cuter than others and which ones were nicer. Buttercup went to say something and ultimately decided against it. Instead she stood up quietly and walked away from the table leaving the two girls to all of their boys. 

While the three girls were sorting out their differences, a nefarious villain was planning the next phase of his plan to take over the world. Across the city an old abandoned warehouse was transformed into an evil lair for the super villain Mojo-jojo. The main garage was filled with robots that ranged from small to giant, and the floor was littered with gadgets and tools. In the small office connected to the garage there sat a wooden desk with a stolen T.V. on top. 

Mojo sat in front of the T.V. that showed a broadcast from the powerpuff’s battle with the Gangreen Gang thinking hard about the progression of his plan. “With these powerpuff girls on the loose it seems as if Mojo may have trouble taking over the world. They’ll beat me up the same way they beat up those green humans!” He thought aloud as he switched off the T.V. and walked into his garage and workstation.

He wanders through the garage looking at his different forms tech he had while thinking his dilemma through. Suddenly it hit him, he looked up with bright beaming eyes and continued to talk to himself, “What if Mojo could make them my slaves? Then they could help me take over the world… Yes! Then it’s settled. My next step in World Domination is enslaving the world. But how can I enslave them if they are stronger than Mojo? Ah, if I create a hypnotic laser then I could hypnotize everyone in the world!” He cheered while jumping up and down believing he had a solution to his issue. 

He then ran over to his work bench, pulled over a piece of paper, rolled it out flat, and began drawing out his blueprint for a giant hypno ray. As he frantically scribbled on his blueprint he continued to look around the warehouse, take inventory of all of the metal and other building materials he had and added them to the bottom of his blueprint. He finally finished the drawing of his hypno ray and let out a deep laugh believing that he would soon have the world in his palm. He ran from the table to do some maintenance on his walking mech that he would use to steal the resources necessary to build his hypno ray. 

While Mojo was plotting his next scheme, the Professor’s lab was very busy. Buttercup was seated at the table in the atrium. Across from her was Keith holding his patented latte. “So, where are the other girls?” He asked while sipping his drink.

“Beats me… “ she shrugged. “They were busy talking about girl stuff and boys. Really not interested so I just left.” Buttercup added before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Keith shot her an inquisitive look urging her to talk more. She wondered how he knew she had more to say, but instead of arguing it she just continued, “I don’t know… I play sports, and I play them gritty. It’s kind of hard for me to be girly. I never have and I don’t know if I will.”

Keith placed his drink back on the table and asked, “Did you at least try indulging them in their conversation?”

“I tried. I really did. I just can’t talk about boys for that long. I’m sure you get it. You’d probably get annoyed if people around you talked about ‘cute’ boys all day.” Buttercup responded. 

Keith laughed before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked down at the lid of the cup and then back up to Buttercup. “Well personally I don’t think I’d mind. But I think it’s rather unfortunate that they won’t really budge on the subject,” he laughed. Buttercup cocked her head to the side and eyed him. She thought hard trying to dissect Keith’s comment. 

The Professor interrupted Buttercup’s train of thought when he entered into the room, "Oh yeah Keith I meant to ask you, is Alex still shaken up after the museum?” He asked before scribbling down some notes on his clipboard. 

“Haha, no Professor. After hearing that we were safe there were no more worries.” Keith laughed.

“You still need to bring Alex by the lab sometime! You’ve been together for so long and I still haven’t met him.” The Professor suggested as he walked over to a computer and was reviewing files. 

“Soon enough Professor, I’m sure he’d really like to meet you.” Keith chuckled before raising an eyebrow at Buttercup. 

“Him? He? Wait a minute… ohhh…” Buttercup thought and came to a sudden realization. “ didn’t know you were… I mean that’s okay. I just didn’t expect it.” She continued before letting a smirk break her face. 

“Not always clear haha. Looks like we’re learning about each other today.” Keith smiled back at Buttercup while sipping his latte.

Buttercup began to laugh, “I think Blossom has a bit of a thing for you.”

“Hmmm, I think that could be a problem.” Keith said before sharing a laugh with Buttercup. As the two continued to laugh, the Professor printed off his notes, sat down at the table and joined them. 

“While we’re waiting for the other two, I figured I’d show you my new invention!” The Professor said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a watch. “This is the Energy X-Celerator 9000!” The professor announced before handing it to Buttercup. “This little watch, energy reader, and video chat device has chemical X stored inside, and will allow you to transform whenever you want! Buttercup, why don’t you give it a shot?” He said as he handed it to Buttercup.   
Buttercup placed the watch on her wrist and pressed a button on the touch screen. Unseen to their eyes, Chemical X began to diffuse into her body and her powerpuff outfit began to slowly materialize on her body and with a quick pop she stood there as the green powerpuff girl. “I gotta hand it to you professor, your inventions are getting cooler and cooler everyday!” She joyously cheered as she inspected the watch and her attire. 

At that moment, Blossom and Bubbles walked into the lab and saw Buttercup in her superhero outfit. “Buttercup did you fall into that room again?” Bubbles asked.

“Nah,” she responded, “check this thing out! The Professor made it for me!” Buttercup showed off her power watch to her friends. They both ran up to her and and began to inspect the gadget that sat on her wrist. They hummed and ha’d at the different feature it had.

Blossom finally focussed her attention on the Professor and asked, “Thats so cool! Where’s Bubbles’ and mine? I wanna try!” The Professor pulled the last two watches out of his lab coat pocket and handed one to Keith. The professor walked over to Bubbles and promptly fit the watch around her wrist.

Keith walked over to Blossom, took a knee and began to fit the watch around her wrist. Her face turned bright red when Keith touched her wrist. “Now, I hope this isn’t too tight for you.” He said in a very soft and calming voice. Blossom shook her head very quickly in response without making a sound. “And I’m sure you would tell me if it was wouldn’t you?” He asked her. She once again nodded her head in silence. With her face beet red, she turned towards Bubbles with a shocked look on her face. Keith turned to Buttercup and the two shared a smirk. 

After recovering, Blossom and Bubbles transformed without hesitation. After they transformed the three powerpuff girls stood side by side. Blossom with her hands on her hips, Bubbles holding her hands in front of her, and Buttercup with one hand tucked behind her head. The Professor began his short lecture, “Now that you three are the protectors of New Townsville you have a lot of responsibility. It’s your job to keep the city safe from crime,” he began as he paced back and forth in front of the girls. “We’re going to have to run training simulations to make sure you’re ready for just about anything,” he concluded and pointed towards the simulation centre. 

“Come on professor, that last fight was so easy do we really need to?” Buttercup groaned.

“It’s not always going to be easy Buttercup. Saving the day is hard work.” Keith added, siding with the Professor. Buttercup let out a deep sigh and ultimately agreed. 

Unexpectedly, Bubbles also piped up, “Yeah! I’m sure I could use all the practice I could get.” Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked down. The three girls went into the simulation centre. The professor loaded up a simulation where masked and armed assailants charged at them. Each of the girls became very proficient with their weapons. They each began pulling off trick shots and Buttercup began showing off her prowess. 

After exiting the simulation they all sat down at the table in the atrium all excited. The Professor was so amazed at the power the girls were demonstrating with such little experience. “Great job girls! You three are really strong. The energy levels were reading off the charts when you were attacking.” Each of the girls basked in the glory the Professor was giving to them. All of the sudden the phone in the lab began to ring, and Keith ran to get it.

After Keith answered the phone the girls’ watches began to light up with a red triangle. “They even flash lights and different signals!” Buttercup enthusiastically announced. 

A look of fear struck the Professor’s face, “The lights are flashing? That means…” he said before being interrupted by Keith. 

“Professor you’re going to want to see this, its the mayor on the line. “ Keith said while running back to the table. As he arrived the table the screen descended from the ceiling showing the mayor and Miss Bellum once again. 

“Professor there’s no time to waste! A giant monkey who calls himself Mojo-jojo is tearing up the city with a giant robot! The city needs the Powerpuff Girls!” The mayor panicked while holding a tight grip on the edge of his desk. All three girls couldn’t believe what they had just heard. They tried to process the thought of a giant monkey piloting a giant robot. 

Their imaginative train of thought was cut short by the Professor summoning them to action. “Alright girls, time to put that training into action. You three go in and Keith and I will follow behind you. The city needs you!” The Professor instructed the girls. 

The three girls turned to the screen, “Don’t worry professor, this is going to be a peace of cake.” Buttercup said before giving a thumbs up and ran for the door. 

“You can count on us Mr. Mayor!” Bubbles cheered before making an exit.

“The city is safe with us!” Blossom concluded and followed the other two girls out. They ran out the front door and the Professor and Keith watched as they took off and flew into a city with a trail behind each of them.


	10. Chapter 10: A Giant Monkey, A Giant Robot, and a Giant Fight

At a downtown construction site mojo was rampaging in a jojo-bot. His robot had broad shoulders, a thinning and squared off torso. Each of the limbs were long arms and legs attached to hands and feet. The hands and feet of the robot were black metal, the torso was a mixed design of purple and white and at the head of the mech was mojo sitting under a glass dome. On his back was a giant drum that held metal that was stolen from the construction site. As he reached for another handful of metal girders the powerpuff girls arrived on the scene. 

All three of the girls were floating right behind Mojo and instead of waiting for him to turn around Buttercup began to tap on the glass. He whipped around to see all three of the girls staring at him with their eyebrows cocked and piercing eyes. “Alright Mojo! Enough is enough!” Blossom yelled and pointed her finger at Mojo. 

“You’re not being very nice to the other people who live here!” Bubbles said while holding her fists close to her chest. 

“Powerpuff Girls? Are you here to join my quest in taking over the world?” Mojo asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“World domination? I think it’s a lot better with different leaders working together, don’t you?” Bubbles asked innocently, trying to give Mojo the benefit of the doubt. 

Mojo let out a deep and hearty laugh. “No! The world would be so much better if Mojo was the ultimate leader!” He said behind an evil grin. 

“You couldn’t be more wrong Mojo!” Blossom yelled. 

“Well if you are not with Mojo, then you are against Mojo! No matter, you will all be my slaves soon enough! Now get out of my way!” He yelled and raised the mech’s arms to prepare for a fight. 

“That’s enough talking! I’m done monkeying around!” Buttercup said reaching for her boomerang. She was getting ready to throw it at Mojo when Bubbles interrupted. 

“Actually Buttercup, I think this guy is a chimpanzee, which is an ape not a monkey.” Bubbles corrected Buttercup. “I learnt that on all of the animal channel shows my parents made me watch to bring up my biology mark.”

“The blue one is right! Your intelligence will make you a good slave for Mojo. The Green one is strong, you’ll make a good slave too!” Mojo cheered with enthusiasm. 

After hearing that, Blossom floated over to Bubbles and hugged her. “What!? You can’t make her your slave!” Blossom argued. 

Buttercup shot an angry look at Blossom. “Really? Only her?” Buttercup muttered to herself. Blossom and Bubbles looked over to Buttercup with their ears extended. “I uhh, didn’t say anything. Can we just get this show on the road? I have homework to do.” Buttercup asked. 

“Agreed! I think thats a great id-…” Bubbles began to say before being interrupted by Mojo’s robot. The arm flew right by Bubbles’ face and slammed into Buttercup. She was punched hard and sent flying through the brick wall of the office building that sat across the street. Buttercup launched herself out of the office building with a trail of paperwork following behind her with a vengeance. She flew straight at Mojo while grabbing her boomerang. She loaded up her arm and was about to release her weapon when a beam of light flew past her head and narrowly missed the glass dome surrounding Mojo. 

“Hey watch it! You almost hit me!” Buttercup growled at Blossom. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t in my way then I wouldn’t have missed!” Blossom shot back.

“Come on you guys, don’t fight!” Bubbles pleaded with the other two. While her guard was let down, Mojo extended his arm once again and struck Bubbles down sending her into the pavement leaving a crater in the street. Out of anger, Blossom shot a beam of light back at Mojo barely grazing the shoulder. Buttercup then flew to the side and launched her boomerang at full force at Mojo’s robot. Instead of colliding with the robot, Blossom flew in the path of the boomerang and got hit in the back. The collision launched Blossom into the jojo bot’s chest knocking it over. Blossom turned and yelled at Buttercup. The two started bickering again about being in each other’s way and Mojo laughed at the ease of the fight.

Bubbles then walked out of the crater she was sitting in with her head in a daze. She struggled to walk straight. “Oww my head…” she complained with her head spinning. 

“See! Bubbles got hurt because of you!” Blossom accused Buttercup. 

“Bubbles? What about me!?” Buttercup yelled back at Blossom. 

“You know, it’s a lot easier to fight you when you’re too busy fighting each other. “ Mojo teased the girls while laughing. 

“Shut it mojo! I’m going to kick you into next week!” Buttercup said while reaching for her boomerang. The three girls swarmed mojo flying around him in circles. Mojo began to swing his arms at the girls trying to swat them like flies. Bubbles blew into her bubble blower and fired small and steady streams of bubbles at Mojo. The stream of bubbles went up the arm and towards the head doing very minimal damage. Some of the bubbles strayed and narrowly hit Buttercup. Buttercup was throwing her boomerang and was missing mojo’s head and coming very close to hitting the other two girls. Blossom was trying to dodge Mojo’s attacks while firing her beams of light, her erratic flying caused her to bump in to Bubbles halting both of their flying. With two of three girls immobile, Mojo seized the opportunity and caused the torso of the mech to spin around and swing the arms. He connected with Blossom and Bubbles knocking them into the base of the building. In a last stitch effort Buttercup flew straight at Mojo and launched her boomerang harder than she had before. Before getting hit by Mojo’s attack and sent into the pile of the other two girls, the boomerang connected with the mech’s side leaving a sizeable hole under the arm exposing some of the wiring. 

The three girls were laying in a pile just staring up at Mojo as he walked over to them. “Now ’s my chance… What? Coolant is leaking… hull is breached posterior to the jojo bot arm… I’m so close to finishing these brats off! No matter, I have enough metals to build my mojo-hypno ray and take over the world!” Mojo laughed before stomping off and heading off through the city to hide back at his warehouse hideout. 

The Professor and Keith promptly rolled up in the Lab’s utility vehicle. Keith jumped out and helped the girls into the vehicle and the Professor sped off down the city streets back to the lab. 

Back at the lab the girls sat at the table in the main atrium. Keith was standing next to Buttercup and helping patch her wounds while the Professor was helping Bubbles. As each of the wounds were treated the girls winced in pain. 

“I didn’t think being a superhero would hurt this much!” Bubbles groaned and flinched as the Professor was dressing one of the wounds on her arms and started to lightly cry.

“It’s okay Bubbles. It isn’t normally like that, especially if some people would’ve just followed my direction!” Blossom sharply responded before turning and glaring at Buttercup. 

“What are you saying!?” Buttercup shot back. 

“You feel guilty? Well if the prop fits!” Blossom argued back. 

“That doesn’t even make sense! Are you trying to accuse me of something?” Buttercup growled. 

“I’m the lead here! You’re supposed to listen to me when we’re saving the day!” Blossom stated while standing up.

“Watch it pony tail!” Buttercup yelled back while standing up and leaning on the table. 

“Guys we’re supposed to be a team here!” Bubbles tried to interject while waiving her hands.

“But out!” Buttercup turned to Bubbles and yelled causing Bubbles to start crying again. Blossom then called Buttercup out for making Bubbles cry and the two continued their bickering. This raged on until the Professor interjected. 

“That’s enough girls! Bubbles is right, you three are supposed to be a team. Today would have gone a lot differently if you three worked together.” He suggested trying to find a way to calm down the angry superheroes. 

“Yeah! It would have gone a lot differently if someone would’ve stayed out of my way!” Blossom continued the argument. 

“Out of your way? You were always in my way! If you haven’t noticed I’m pretty strong I didn’t really need you there anyways!” Buttercup shot back. 

Keith stood up from the table and stood in between the two. “The professor is right. The longer you three spend fighting and arguing the harder this is going to get,” he cut in. 

“Fine, maybe you could start by apologizing for not following orders?” Blossom said behind a conniving smirk. 

“Maybe you could start by apologizing for being a controlling freak desperate for the spotlight!” Buttercup yelled. The whole room froze. They couldn’t believe what they had just heard. Even Buttercup herself recoiled realizing that what she said was incredibly hurtful. 

“Buttercup…” Bubbles began to say before not having the power to continue. 

“You know what? I’ve had it. You two can be the powerpuff girls all you want! I’m not interested.” Buttercup said before storming out of the atrium and heading towards the door.

Keith followed behind Buttercup and tried to stop her. “Buttercup don’t make a rash decision. Tensions are high, I know you didn’t mean what you said.” he tried to plead with her. 

“Keith I’m not dealing with this anymore I’m out.” She responded before walking out of the front door. When she walked outside she took off her power watch and threw it down on the ground. As she continued down the walkway and off of the Professor’s lot, Bubbles and the Professor ran to the front door and watched as Buttercup walked away, abandoning the individuals who cared for her and her obligations and promises she made to the people of New Townsville.


	11. Chapter 11: A Powerpuff No More?

The City of New Townsville. It’s been yet another week and a half since the girls’ battle with Mojo. After narrowly losing their fight Buttercup walked away from the team leaving Blossom and Bubbles to be the sole protectors of their fair city. Time and time again the common criminals of the city tried their hands at taking on the Powerpuff Girls, robbing convenience stores and stealing cars in an attempt to draw the girls out. Time and time again Blossom and Bubbles saved the day and basked in the glory given by the citizens of the city. 

Back at the lab, Keith and the Professor were collecting some more energy readings on the piece of the archaeological dig that survived the disaster at the museum. Keith held a clipboard and was jotting down notes. His mind strayed from the research he was conducting and began to think about the status of the Powerpuff Girls. “Professor have you heard anything from the girls lately?” He asked while laying the clipboard down on the table beside him. 

“Not anything more than when they come by the lab everyday after school…” The Professor sighed before giving Keith a defeated look.

“Isn’t it a safety hazard that a person with those kinds of powers is just A.W.O.L.?” Keith asked. 

“Not quite Keith. Without Buttercup’s energy accelerator 9000, and having been without access to the lab she can’t transform and use her powers.” The Professor looked back to his experiment. Both of the scientists slunched their shoulders and remained silent while continuing to work on their studies. 

At the high school Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all sat in the same class. They were all listening to Miss Keane give a lecture when their watches started to flash. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other, nodded their hands, and before taking off into action turned and looked at Buttercup who kept her eyes fixated on the front of the room. 

“… And so the archaeological dig that we visited last week was discovered deep in the Saharan Desert. This is one of the hottest deserts getting to temperatures up to one hundred and seventeen degrees Fahrenheit with very little rainfall.” Miss Keane said while pointing at a map of the Saharan Desert with a metre stick as a pointer. 

Without hesitation Blossom and Bubbles threw their hands up in the air and got their teacher’s attention. “Ms. Keane! All this talk about the dessert is making me get hot headed! It feels like my skin is as hot as the sand in the desert!” Blossom said while rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead to mimic checking for a fever and rubbing her arms up and down. Miss Keane recoiled back and let her jaw hit the floor. She had never heard anything like it. 

“Ms. Keane! It’s having the opposite effect on me! Thinking about the heat is giving me cold feet and it makes my heart shiver!” Bubbles cut in while wrapping her arms around her chest as an attempt to warm herself up. 

The entire class turned back to look at Blossom and Bubbles except for Buttercup. Miss Keane was still in shock from everything she was hearing. “Those sound very serious! You two should get down to the school nurse right and go see a doctor right away!” She instructed the two before falling back into the chair at her desk. Blossom and Bubbles got up and quickly ran out the classroom door. In a very short time, Blossom and Bubbles could be seen from the classroom window in their powered form takeoff from the school courtyard and take off into the sky. 

After the class ended Buttercup attended her soccer practice. Once again, Buttercup absolutely dominated the field dancing around her teammates while dribbling the ball and scoring several goals. After practice she ran home and found herself seated at the table for dinner and was bragging about her soccer practice again. “Sounds like you guys are almost ready for the State Championships!” Her Dad chuckled while taking a bite of his meal. 

“Yeah! I’ve been spending all of my time making sure I’m ready!” Buttercup smirked. 

“I know you have been! I noticed you haven’t gone around the lab very much for the past week. Whats that been about?” Buttercup’s mom inquisitively asked while raising an eyebrow at Buttercup. 

Buttercup looked down at her plate and began to twirl her fork. “Oh… uhh… They haven’t needed anyone to come by for a bit…” she stuttered and slowly looked up at her parents. 

“What about the other two girls? Blossom and Bubbles was it? I haven’t heard you talk about them in a long time. Did something happen?” Her mom questioned. 

“Let’s just say we were given a group assignment and it didn’t work out.” Buttercup muttered before looking down again. 

Both of Buttercup’s parents looked at each other and sighed before reverting their gaze back to Buttercup. “Let me guess, got into an argument and you walked away?” Buttercup’s Mom asked. 

“So what if I did? I didn’t need them! I could do it on my own.” Buttercup argued and crossed her arms. 

Buttercup’s Dad raised one of his eyebrows at Buttercup, took a deep breath and began. “Why don’t you pass the ball in Soccer?” He asked. Buttercup tried to argue and say that it had nothing to do with the situation at hand and her Dad urged her to answer the question. 

“Because I’m like the only forward out there. Or the only good one that is.” Buttercup said proudly but un-enthusiastically. 

“Thats the problem. You’re part of a team Buttercup!” Her Mom scolded her. 

“I’m the best member of the team. “ Buttercup retorted. 

“The best or not you’re still a part of the team. Each member plays their part and contributes in their own way. You contribute to your soccer team by scoring goals.” Buttercup’s Dad lectured while shaking his finger. 

“Well yeah! That’s all you need to win a game. If you don’t have goal scorers you don’t win games.” She thought she had her parents backed into a corner.   
Her parents looked at each other, sighed, and shook their heads. Buttercup’s mom went to say something before her husband put his hand in front of her, interrupting her, and began to speak. “The goalie is a member of your team right?” He asked and Buttercup nodded her head. “How many goals do they score?” He continued to ask and let Buttercup agree that they didn’t score any goals. “But they’re still part of your team?” He asked yet again.

“Yeah… What are you getting at Dad?” Buttercup sternly asked in annoyance. 

Buttercup’s Mom joined in the conversation to summarize the point,“What your father is trying to get at is that without that goalie your team wouldn’t be complete. Just because they’re not on the field with you scoring goals doesn’t mean they aren’t an essential part of the team. The same goes for any other team you’re a part of. Whether that be soccer teams or group projects, just because one member doesn’t contribute the same way as you or have the same strengths as you doesn’t mean they aren’t an important member of the team.” Buttercup’s mom concluded proudly before looking over to Buttercup and slightly lowering her head. 

Buttercup looked up from her plate and at her parents with her eyes wide open. She had never thought of a team like that. She always believed that the most important parts of the teams were the ones who were seen at the front and the ones who got all the fame and glory. Not wanting to show her parents that they won, she quickly recovered and returned to her stoic self, “Alright, alright, alright. I got it, no more fighting with team members.”

Her parents were happy to hear that finally Buttercup understood. “Now that that’s been settled we can move on right kiddo?” Buttercup’s Dad asked. Buttercup nodded her head in response. “Did you two see that the Powerpuff girls lost one of their members?” He asked while looking at the headline of the newspaper. 

“Oh I did see that. I wonder what happened!” Buttercup’s mom questioned while standing up and began to clear the table. 

Reading the paper, Buttercup’s Dad suggested, “According to the journalist, apparently while fighting that monkey Mojo, they got into an argument and the green one just walked away.”

“Actually Dad, he’s a chimp which is an ape, not a monkey” Buttercup corrected. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that… Buttercup do you know anything about what happened to the Powerpuff Girls?” Her Dad asked while cocking his head to the side. 

“What? Me? No… Why would I know anything?” Buttercup stuttered and panicked in response. 

“I’m just wondering… Are you feeling alright?” He accusingly asked without moving his head. 

“Actually you know what, I’ve been thinking about all the math homework I have to do. I want to get it all done tonight so I don’t have to worry about doing it tomorrow. That way I can go to Princess’ party stress free.” Buttercup chuckled and quickly responded in order to get out of the conversation as fast as possible. She quickly cleared her plate, put it in the sink and on her way up the stairs she thanked her parents for dinner and headed into her room. 

As she clambered her way up the stairs Buttercup’s parents looked at each other and shared a smirk that turned into a laugh. “Do you think we finally got to her?” Buttercup’s Dad asked while bringing his plate over to the sink.

Buttercup’s Mom just laughed while washing the dishes in the sink. She promptly responded, “do you even know our daughter?”


	12. Chapter 12: Peril at Princess' Party

The following night at the Morebucks’ estate, a sea of teenagers flooded onto the property for the biggest party of the year. The giant mansion was filled with almost all of the students at New Townsville high. The mansion backed onto their yard where they had a giant pool, and cement all around it. There were several tiers of cement walls decorated with trees in grey planters. At each tier kids sat on the walls with a red cup in their hand. The music was booming with several speakers lined up along the wall of the house facing the pool. Among the mosh pit, Bubbles was talking to Dayne.

Bubbles, dressed in jean shorts; blue sandals; and a powdered blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first three buttons left undone, stood in front of Dayne giggling at the last thing he said. He was wearing tan shorts, tan sneakers, a grey T-shirt and a salmon short sleeved button down shirt left completely undone. 

Bubbles looked around in amazement at all of the people around her. “Wow, this party seems to be getting bigger by the minute,” she began. Cody found himself following suit and broke his gaze from her to observe all of the people at the party. “It looks like the whole school is here! Look at that, the whole soccer team is here, the girls volleyball team,” She called out and pointed at several different people. 

“Sure,” Dayne chuckled. He turned his eyes back to Bubbles and let a giant smile break his face. He continued talking, “but the only person I’m looking at is you…” His face turned bright red. 

Bubbles turned back to Dayne with the biggest smile on her face. “Dayne?” She started to say. He looked down at the ground. “What did you say? It’s hard to hear with the music being so loud!” She said while laughing. 

Dayne dropped his shoulders and was staring at the ground. He picked himself up and courageously said, “I said, the only person I’m looking at is you!” Making sure it was loud enough for her to hear.   
“Well of course silly, you’re standing right in front of me…” Bubbles innocently responded.

“What? No I mean that… Yeah you’re right.” Dayne sighed before leaning up against the wall behind him. 

Bubbles stepped closer to him, holding her hands in front of her. “You’re so funny Cody,” she innocently giggled. 

“Really? You think so?” Dayne asked with shock. Bubbles re-assured him that she thought he was funny. He tucked his hand behind his head and shared a laugh with Bubbles. They had a moment where they paused and just looked at each other. They both let nervous smiles hit their faces. Dayne’s eyes however, were drawn to his watch. When he saw the time he jumped off of the wall, “Oh no its getting late, have to work in the morning, don’t want to be too late.” He said with a weak tone. 

“Oh you’re going already?” Bubbles shut down. “But Blossom said…” she began to say before catching herself. 

“What did Blossom say?” Dayne questioned. 

Bubbles nervously waved her hands in front of her. “Nothing! Nothing! Blossom didn’t say anything!” She panicked worrying she might give herself away. 

“Oh okay…” he withdrew. “Are you going to head home too?”

“In a little bit, I just have to find the bathroom first.” She smiled back. The two exchanged their goodbyes and headed there separate ways. 

On the other side of the pool, the soccer team stood huddled together spending the entire party socializing amongst themselves. As expected, Buttercup stood in the middle of all of them. She was wearing black shorts, a neon green T-shirt, and black sneakers. She was holding a red cup in her hand. “Pretty killer party eh guys?” She surveyed her teammates.

They all cheered back and went back and forth about how amazing the party was. One of her teammates piped up, “Yeah! There’s so many hot girls here!” He cheered before taking a gulp from his drink. 

Buttercup lowered her drink and glared at her teammate. “Really?” She started, “That’s where your head is right now? We’re like a week out from state and you’re thinking about hot girls?” She scolded him. All of her teammates joined and began to tease and make fun of their colleague. 

“What? You guys can’t say very much because you’re partying when you’re a week out from state.“ He argued back. 

“This is how I mellow myself out. Can’t go into a state championship match when you’re stressed out.” She shrugged and smirked back at her teammates. 

“Well this is how I mellow out. Sometimes I need to just take in a few sights to mellow out.” He fired back.

Buttercup began to start making fun of her teammate when she had a flashback to her conversation with her parents. After snapping out of it she recoiled and simply replied, “I mean hey, if that’s what works for you man.” 

Another one of Buttercup’s teammates started laughing, “Whoa, no snappy comeback for Buttercup?” He started to ask, “Don’t tell me you’re softening up!” He elbowed her in the side.  
“Shut it! I’m just making sure I don’t stress myself out. Big things coming on the horizon alright?” She tried to recover and return to her brash self. 

The whole soccer team began to murmur amongst each other. As Buttercup shot each and every member of the team a look they stopped murmuring and looked back at her wide eyed. They were all quiet until one of the boys broke the silence, “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, I started talking to this cute red head the other day. Her hair is super long, I’m sure you guys have seen her around she’s everywhere,” he bragged with a smug smirk on his face. 

“You did?” Buttercup asked in disgust. 

“Yeah… What’s the big deal?” He responded. 

“She’s annoying! All she does is run her mouth and think she’s better than everyone else!” Buttercup got riled up and yelled. 

“Wait, really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah! Trust me, I’ve done my time with her. It gets more and more annoying the more time you talk to her.” She shot back. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you hungout with Nat so much.” He said. Buttercup looked back at her teammate cluelessly. “Natalie Newport? The cute redhead I started talking to…” he continued in an attempt to jog her memory. 

“Oh I thought you were talking about someone else…” Buttercup trailed off as she began thinking to herself. At that moment all of Buttercup’s teammates began to pester her and get out of her why she got so aggressive. With each question she just told her teammates that nothing happened and to leave it alone. Eventually she got fed up and yelled back, “Bug off, guys! I’m going to go get another drink I’ll be back.” Buttercup stormed off and headed into the house and her teammates began to murmur and laugh amongst each other presenting their theories to explain Buttercup’s outburst. 

Buttercup made it into the house and pushed her way through a crowd of people. After pushing through the crowd she finally made it to the cooler and grabbed a drink. As she looked back the way she came, the crowd became dense. Instead of trying to wade through the sea of people again, she decided to take a detour and headed down one of the many hallways in the mansion. She began to hear something from down the corridor. As she progressed further and further down the hallway the sound became more and more audible. She heard a little scuffle, the deep voice of a boy, and a sweet innocent voice of a girl. The closer she got the more familiar the voice sounded. 

Buttercup got close to the source of the voices and stayed around the corner and out of sight to listen in. Bubbles began to talk, “You’re sweet. Thank you for the offer but I’m not interested. “ she said sweetly trying to let him down lightly. 

“What do you mean? You don’t want to dance with me?” He hiccupped and took yet another step closer to a worrying girl. 

“I’d really like to but I have to get home. I don’t want my parents to worry about me,” She nervously chuckled trying not to upset him. 

“It’s fine, you can just tell them I walked you home. Maybe I can even get a little bit more along the way, y’know, some fun?” He tried to rib Bubbles and stepped closer yet again. 

“My God this is painful,” Buttercup muttered while shaking her head. 

Bubbles took a step backwards and found herself up against the wall. “Really it’s okay. It seems like you’re having fun and I don’t want to take you from it,” she let out a painful smile trying to hide her discomfort. She fidgeted with her hands in front of her. 

“Come on you don’t want to have some fun with me?” He harassed. 

“Ummm… No… No thank you.” Bubbles quivered.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at this exchange. Instead of saying anything more about it she turned to sip her drink. Just as the drink touched her lips Bubbles’ scream pierced her ears. Buttercup immediately dropped her glass and ran around the corner to see a boy grabbing Bubbles by the arm. Buttercup instinctively clenched her fists. 

“That’s funny, I don’t really remember asking.” The boy said while tugging her arm. 

“Hey! Get your hands off of her you scum of the earth runt!” Buttercup yelled while stepping closer to the boy staring him down. 

“You stay out of this. She’s my girlfriend and this is none of your business.” He snapped while pulling Bubbles closer. 

“I’m going to tell you one more time. Let go of her or else you’re finally going to have a girl touch you, and you’re not going to like it.” Buttercup growled. 

“Ou, I’m so scared. Just go away will ya.” He taunted Buttercup while trying to drag Bubbles away from the conversation. 

Bubbles called for help and in an instant Buttercup ran at the boy and punched him in the nose with a loud crunch. Her punch forced him to let go of Bubbles and grab his nose. As soon as he let go of Bubbles, Buttercup pushed him away and forced him down the hallway all while standing in front of Bubbles protecting her. “Let that serve as a warning! Don’t ever let me see you come anywhere close to her again or else next time I’m going down South!” She yelled after him which caused him to take off into a sprint to get away from the scene he created. 

Bubbles sobbed and clung on to Buttercup’s arms. “Buttercup thank you so much. I was so scared. I didn’t want to say no, I didn’t know what he was going to do. He just grabbed me…” she stuttered in between her tears. 

“It’s fine Bubbles don’t worry about it.” Buttercup tried to calm her down. Buttercup initially hesitated but ended up putting her arms around Bubbles pulling her into a hug. Bubbles tried to continue talking but with each word that she said she cried more and more and became less and less audible. Buttercup tried to interrupt, “Bubbles, its fine. It’s fine. You’re not making sense just breathe.” Bubbles tried to say something but Buttercup successfully cut in. “Let’s get out of here, we’ll talk somewhere that isn’t full of loud and annoying teenagers desperate for some form of affection.” She suggested. Bubbles let out a deep breath and agreed. The two girls stood up and Buttercup led her peer down the hallway. 

Buttercup led Bubbles out of the mansion and to a nearby park where they sat on a bench. Bubbles was wrapped in a blanket that Buttercup grabbed on the way out. “Buttercup, are you sure it was a good idea to steal one of Princess’ blankets?” Bubbles asked as she tugged on the blanket to tighten it around her shoulders. 

“It’s fine don’t worry. With the size of that house I doubt she’s going to notice that one blanket is gone,” Buttercup lightly chuckled. “What about you how are you doing?” She asked. Bubbles re-assured her that she was feeling much better. She thanked Buttercup with a bright smile. Buttercup was shocked to see Bubbles smile at her especially after the last conversation they had. She remembered snapping at Bubbles and making her cry, she never would have thought that Bubbles would actually talk to her. 

When she broke her train of thought she had yet another flashback to her conversation with her parents. For the first time Buttercup felt guilty for being rude to someone. She turned to Bubbles, took a deep breath and began talking. “Look Bubbles, I’m sorry about what happened last week. I lost my cool and said some things I really didn’t mean. It’s really not okay.” She said slowly and monotonously. 

“No, no. You shouldn’t apologize. I’m sorry. I really am.” Bubbles responded. Buttercup looked back at Bubbles in shock. Buttercup tried to interject and argue but Bubbles didn’t allow it. “Look, I got to know Blossom really well. Like really well, but I didn’t get take the time to get to know you.” She started to say. This caused Buttercup to actually look at Bubbles. “We’re supposed to be a team and we’re supposed to be friends. I wasn’t being much of a friend, I don’t blame you for being upset.” She concluded, wearing a small frown. 

Buttercup processed the situation and was finally on the same page as Bubbles. Then she thought back to the argument they had a week prior. “Thanks Bubbles I appreciate it, but if it means anything, it wasn’t so much you.” She added while crossing her arms. 

Bubbles fully turned her body to face Buttercup. “I know Blossom can be a bit bossy sometimes but trust me she cares about us and cares about the team. She means well Buttercup she really does.” Bubbles pleaded with her and looked on with begging eyes. Buttercup let out a deep breath and looked away from Bubbles. “I really think you should talk to her and sort this out,” Bubbles suggested. 

Without hesitation Buttercup began shaking her head. “No, I’m not interested in that at all” Buttercup began speaking. “I don’t want to talk to her and I don’t want to talk about her, or me and her.” Buttercup concluded in a very crass tone. 

“I’m sorry Buttercup…” Bubbles let out. 

“It’s okay Bubbles. Don’t worry about it, really.” Buttercup tried to reassure her. 

“No it’s not.” Bubbles argued back in a very serious tone. “I mean I really look up to you, especially after tonight, and what I did wasn’t fair to you.” Bubbles snapped. 

“You look up to me?” Buttercup was once again left speechless by Bubbles. 

“Well yeah! You’re so strong and confident! Everyone thinks so highly of you. I really wish I could be like that so of course I look up to you.” Bubbles exhaustedly explained. 

Buttercup couldn’t believe what was happening. Despite fighting crime with Bubbles, she didn’t actually know her. They had nothing in common but on that night, sitting under the stars on a park bench they shared one of the most heartfelt conversations she’d ever had. “Thanks Bubbles, I uhh, really appreciate it,” she stuttered. 

“Thank you for everything Buttercup. You’re a good friend, I’m sorry I didn’t do the same for you,” Bubbles began to shut down feeling disappointed. 

Buttercup finally thought of a solution. She stood up from the bench and looked back at Bubbles. “Bubbles do you really want to make it up to me?” She asked with a little more life in her voice. 

Bubbles’ head popped up and looked up at Buttercup with hopeful eyes. “Of course I do! I’d do anything for that chance to make up for lost time!” She said while standing up from the bench. 

Buttercup’s patented smirk hit her face. She thought it was finally over and her guilt would go away. “Alright. Then do me a favour, go home, get some sleep, and meet me back here tomorrow morning.” She chuckled as she turned to face the park. 

Bubbles cocked her head to the side and tried to think about why Buttercup would make that request. “I mean, I’d do anything for a second chance, but can I at least ask why?” She asked inquisitively. 

“Show up tomorrow morning and you’ll find out. Make sure you wear your P.E. uniform.” Buttercup chuckled before beginning to walk down the street and head home. Bubbles turned to Buttercup and tried to think of a reason as to why she would need to wear her P.E. uniform. Before she was able to ask, Buttercup had already made her way down the sidewalk. 

Bubbles let out a deep yawn and headed in the other direction to make it home. As she walked down the street she wore a very bright smile. Although she didn’t know what she was getting herself into, she was ecstatic that she was going to get another opportunity to repair her friendship with her role model, teammate, and friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

The morning after Princess’ party the sun was rising over the park Buttercup and Bubbles sat at the night before. As the sun rose, the golden rays lit up the dew on the grass and tinted them orange. Bubbles dragged her feet across the field and clenched on to the straps on her draw string bag. In the middle of the field stood a bright eyed and bushy tailed Buttercup with her foot placed on top of a soccer ball. 

“Good morning Buttercup…” She yawned while placing her bag on the ground. 

“Morning Bubbles! So, you want to make it up to me?” She paused and waited. Bubbles nodded her head in response. “Great, you’re going to help me practice! That’s how you’ll make it up to me.” Buttercup snickered while she rolled the ball over to Bubbles. 

Bubbles’ eyes shot open and she stared at Buttercup with wide eyes. “But, but, I’m not good at sports! I’m only doing well in P.E. because the teacher feels bad for me!” 

Buttercup raised her index finger and Bubbles stopped talking. “That’s okay, by teaching you I’m going to improve my game!” Bubbles thought about it, remembered why she was there on the field and reluctantly agreed. “First I want to see how fast you can move! Get in the net there and I’m going to shoot on you. Try your best to stop them!” Buttercup instructed. 

Bubbles sauntered her way over to the net and waited. Buttercup set up the ball and took the first shot. It spun to the right and sailed into the top corner of the net. The ball moved so quickly that Bubbles didn’t event have a chance to react. Bubbles nervously chuckled and passed the ball back to Buttercup. “It’s fine don’t worry about it! This one won’t be as hard. Just try to look at me and predict where I’m going to shoot!” Buttercup coached. Then she started running, she took a softer shot that went to the right, but Bubbles moved to the left. Buttercup continued to take shots on Bubbles that found their way into the back of the net. Slowly but surely Bubbles was beginning to move quicker each time. Although Buttercup was making her shots lighter and lighter Bubbles didn’t seem to notice and was getting more and more excited the closer she was getting to stopping the ball. Finally, Buttercup took a shot that Bubbles saw coming. She moved to the right and caught the ball. Looking down and seeing the ball in her hands she let the biggest smile hit her face.

Bubbles raised the ball above her head and began cheering, “I got one! I finally got one!”

“That’s great Bubbles! Now let’s see how you do on the other side.” Buttercup and Bubbles switched positions. Buttercup stood in the net ready to stop Bubbles’ shots. Bubbles ran up, and kicked the ball but it slowly rolled towards Buttercup where she stopped it by placing her foot on top of it. Buttercup rolled the ball back and gave her another chance. She encouraged her friend to get some speed and run into the kick. This time, Bubbles got a running start and kicked the ball but barely giving it any speed. After every shot Buttercup offered some advice on form and how to make a shot better but it didn’t seem to be helping. 

“Come on! You have to…” Buttercup started to get frustrated until she had another flashback to the conversation she had with her parents at the dinner table. “Uhh, it’s okay. Not everyone is so great at shooting. It took me a long time to have a good shot.” Buttercup reassured Bubbles while putting a hand on her shoulder. “Here you pass the ball to me, and I’ll shoot,” she she said in a cheery voice in order to keep Bubbles’ spirit high. 

Bubbles smiled and nodded. Bubbles began passing the ball to Buttercup. The first few passes she made were way off target forcing Buttercup to head into a sprint just to try to catch it. However in a short time the passes became accurate and right to Buttercup. The passes became so accurate Buttercup was able to run into the ball and take a shot. Bubbles had a natural talent, she was so good that she was able to hit a moving Buttercup with a pass which sent her all the way down the field. They ran drills like this until the sun was high above and beating down on their weary shoulders. Bubbles was laying down in the middle of the field with her arms and legs sprawled out. Her chest rose and sank at a quick pace and her cheeks were a beet red. Buttercup approached her helped her sit up and handed her a bottle of water. They both made their way to the bench on the sideline with giant smiles on her face. 

Buttercup was proud of Bubbles. She finally came out of her shell and was learning to do new things. Bubbles was extremely proud of herself not only because she actually helped herself to learn how to play soccer, but because she helped salvage a lost friend. 

“I’m not so sure I like playing this game, but playing with you was a lot of fun!” Bubbles giggled. She then looked down at the ground and continued, “Too bad I didn’t do so well with shooting.”

Buttercup turned her gaze to Bubbles. “That’s okay! Not everyone has to be able to shoot, every good team needs support players who are really good at passing! And trust me, every team is a lot better when everyone plays their role!” She stood and cheered while raising her fist and looked back to Bubbles. 

Bubbles followed suit and stood up. “That makes so much sense! Thats why the Powerpuff girls are so strong!” She cheered while raising her fist. Buttercup sat back down and let out a deep sigh before shaking her head. Bubbles looked to Buttercup with worried eyes, “You should come back to the team Buttercup. It’s not the same without you,” she pleaded with her friend. 

“Bubbles look. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t, I don’t have my power watch,” Buttercup sighed while shrugging her shoulders. 

Bubbles began to rustle around in her bag. “But I do!” Bubbles announced before lifting it out of the bag and handing it to Buttercup. “When you left I had a feeling we’d finally talk again. So I made sure I always hung on to it so I could give it back to you.” Bubbles smiled. 

“Wow thanks Bubbles!” Buttercup cheered, before grounding herself. “I mean, uhh… thanks.” She corrected her tone. 

“Please Buttercup? You should talk to Blossom too, we’re all still a team and we want to make it complete again,” Bubbles begged. 

The mention of Blossom turned Buttercup into a state of frustration. “No, I don’t want to talk to Blossom,” she shot back in response before piercing Bubbles’ innocent soul with her eyes. Bubbles just stared back with wide eyes and her lips pursed. “Look, if I take the watch will you drop it for now?” Buttercup very calmly asked. Bubbles nodded her head in return with a smile from ear to ear. 

Sitting on the bench, Buttercup was fitting her power watch back on her wrist while Bubbles was changing her shoes. While changing her shoes she was massaging her foot and wincing at the pain. “Ow my feet hurt so much. How do you do this so often?” Bubbles complained. Buttercup just laughed and shrugged her shoulders in response. Bubbles continued talking, “Wow, I could really go for a manicure and pedicure after all that.”

Buttercup once again gave her patented shoulder shrug, “I can’t say I get it. I’ve never had either of those.” 

Bubbles was shocked. She just stared at disbelief and her jaw hit the floor. “Buttercup! They’re so relaxing and make you feel all pretty! Ou I know! We should go together!” Bubbles suggested while grabbing on to Buttercup’s hands and holding them in hers.

“Ew and be all girly!?” Buttercup began to argue. She was interrupted by a flashback to her conversation with Keith reminding her to try to get to know the other two girls. “Oh come on not you too!” She groaned. Bubbles looked at Buttercup confused and awaited an explanation. “ Sure Bubbles that sounds like fun…” Buttercup gave in to Bubbles. 

“Really!? This is truly a girls day! Oh, I already know the perfect colour for you!! This is going to be so much fun!” Bubbles cheered while grabbing Buttercup’s hand and led her off the field. 

Later in the afternoon Bubbles and Buttercup sat side by side in a nail salon They each held their hands on a table to their side and their feet placed inside water tubs. They were looking at each other intensely. Buttercup was in the middle of trying to dissect the ‘Dayne’ situation with Bubbles. 

“So he always talks to you, he always spends time around you, but he hasn’t asked you out?” Buttercup asked trying to get a firm understanding of what was going on. Bubbles shook her head in response. This caused Buttercup to roll her eyes and continue to complain, “Ugh boys are so stupid sometimes.” She looked up and came thought of another question that could get them to the base of the issue, “Is he really nervous when he talks to you?”

“I mean, it seems like he is… or could be…” Bubbles trailed off while thinking of all of the times the two had interacted. 

“Okay… that’s getting there. Has he tried to kiss you?” Buttercup asked. Bubbles’ cheeks flared red and her eyes widened like a deer standing in the headlights. Buttercup grounded herself before revising her question, “Does it seem like he wants to kiss you sometimes?”

Bubbles swiftly shook her head, “What? No Cody wouldn’t do that…” she nervously responded.

“ When he’s really nervous and he talks to you does he randomly look in your eyes, and then down at your lips?” Buttercup asked and let a smirk break her face. Bubbles began to say something while leaning her head from side to side and looking up at the ceiling, but was interrupted by Buttercup. “Because thats a sign that he wants to kiss you,” She laughed while raising an eyebrow at her friend. 

“He does!” Bubbles gasped while holding her free hand in front of her mouth. She then jerked her head to face Buttercup and said, “That means… you know, last night at the party he was awkwardly standing close to me…”

“Then he has to like you! That’s the only thing that would make sense!” Buttercup chuckled. 

“Wow who would’ve known. He never tried to flirt with me or anything…” Bubbles trailed off. Buttercup looked over to her and shrugged her shoulders. 

At that moment the bell at the front door rang and a ginger haired girl bounced inside. She wore a smile from ear to ear. “Sorry I’m late Bubbles! But thanks so much for asking me to get my nails done with you, its been so long since…” Blossom began to say before she trailed off at the sight of Buttercup. 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Blossom stood at the front door holding her bag in front of her and looking down at the floor and Buttercup remained seated while looking the other way. Bubbles’ sweet voice broke the silence, “Hi Blossom! There’s a chair open right here come sit!” Bubbles waved her friend over. 

“Umm… I can go…” Buttercup reluctantly said while attempting to stand up. 

Bubbles quickly held Buttercup down and panicked, “No you can’t! You’re going to ruin your nails! You can’t just run away.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just leave…” Blossom slowly responded before turning to face the door. 

“No, sit! You two need to talk things out. We’re all friends but we haven’t been very friendly lately, so get to gabbing!” Bubbles scolded while pointing at the free chair that was beside Buttercup. Blossom slowly made her way over to the chair and got herself ready in the same way the other two girls were. All three of the girls yet again sat in an awkward silence. Each of the girls found themselves making eye contact with one another before quickly looking away. 

Bubbles had enough of the quiet. She loudly cleared her that and looked over at Buttercup. Buttercup let out a deep breath and started talking. “Okay, I’ll start,” Buttercup began. “Blossom, I’m sorry for calling you a controlling freak desperate for the spotlight. I lost my cool that day and I was wrong for saying that to you. The truth is, I’m not really used to working with a team and especially a team that does the kinds of things we do so I often butt heads with others and… say things I don’t mean.” Buttercup finished by looking up at Blossom. 

Blossom had a slight frown on her face and she looked back up at Buttercup. She also took a deep breath. “I’m sorry too. We’re supposed to be a team and I think I got a little carried away with the whole leader bit. I’m used to being a member of different casts and I’ve played a lead in a lot of them. I’m not so great at stepping back and letting others take charge and working as a team. I’m especially not used to a team like this… Huh, I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought.” Blossom said while managing to let a small smirk hit her face. 

Buttercup chuckled very lightly. “Yeah, I guess we do…” She responded, also letting a small smirk break her face. The two girls thanked each other for apologizing to the other. They also took the time to thank Bubbles for finally getting them to talk after all that time. 

“What do you say Buttercup? Will you come back?” Blossom asked with a smile on her face. 

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and teetered on the thought of becoming a Powerpuff girl again. “You said it yourself Buttercup, every team has members who play their roles. Right now our team isn’t as strong as it could be because we have a hole that only you can fill,” Bubbles piped up reassured Buttercup. 

“Its water under the bridge Buttercup. We both messed up and we’ve both apologized. It’d be a lot better if you came back to the team.” Blossom added to the reassurance. 

Buttercup once again thought back to the conversations she had with Keith and her parents that led her here to this moment. She let a full smile streak across her face knowing that the lessons she learned from those conversations had never steered her wrong and they weren’t about to start. “Alright, water under the bridge. I’m in.” Buttercup announced before placing one hand in between the other two girls. 

Each of the other two girls added their hand to the huddle. “To save the day!” Blossom began their reunification. 

“To keep New Townsville safe from the bad guys!” Buttercup added. 

“And this time, keeping each other safe!” Bubbles concluded. The three raised their hands and made the plan official. All three of them giggled with one another and began to share small talk as if they had known each other since their days in elementary school. In order to solidify the bond, Buttercup invited the other two girls to spend the night at her place. 

Back at Buttercup’s house the three girls walked through the front door and into the living room and Blossom and Bubbles had their overnight bags in tow. Buttercup re-introduced her teammates to her Mom who happened to be in the kitchen. They all re-introduced themselves and exchanged small talk and pleasantries before heading up the stairs to Buttercup’s room. Before making it up the stairs Buttercup looked back at her Mom. Her Mom had a prideful look on her face which made Buttercup feel warm inside. Buttercup’s Mom shooed her up the stairs and encouraged her to join her friends. 

In Buttercup’s room the three girls had spent the whole day talking and joking around with one another. The afternoon had set and the moon could be found shining in the sky. Bubbles sat criss crossed on the floor sifting through Buttercup’s sports trading cards, Blossom sat on the edge of Buttercup’s bed telling her theatre experiences while dribbling a soccer ball back and forth with her feet, and Buttercup was leaning against the edge of her desk. 

“So you’ve really been doing theatre for that long?” Buttercup asked Blossom.

“Yep! The first time I graced the stage was when I was six. I was the youngest Munchkin in The Wizard of Oz! I fell in love with being on stage since.” Blossom smiled and responded back to Buttercup.   
“Huh, that’s about the same time I started playing soccer, I guess when you stepped on the stage I stepped on the field!” Buttercup chuckled while pushing off her desk and walking towards her trophy case. 

Bubbles looked up from the trading cards and eyed the trophy case full of MVP awards, medals, and trophies. Bubbles’ eyes shot open wide while trying to count all of the awards in the display case. Buttercup turned around to see and let out a chuckle before a heavy yawn. One by one the other two let out a yawn and all three shared a laugh. They ultimately decided to go to bed and get some rest before Buttercup went back to the lab the following day. 

Buttercup was laying in her bed, and Bubbles and Blossom laying side by side in their own sleeping bags. Buttercup was staring up at the ceiling with her arms tucked behind her head. She looked down at her teammates and now friends and let a genuine smile break her patented smirk. She thought about how far they’d come in the sort day they’d spent together. She found herself grinning like a child until another person’s voice broke the silence. “Hey Buttercup, are you awake?” Blossom innocently asked while turning over to face her. 

“Yeah Blossom. What’s up?” She asked through a yawn. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m really glad you’re coming back to the lab tomorrow with us. It really wasn’t the same without you.” Blossom said. 

“I’m excited to go back. To be honest, it kind of felt weird not talking to you guys for that long.” Buttercup admitted. Despite being upset with Blossom and Bubbles it felt like something was missing when she wasn’t talking to them. 

“I know we butt heads a lot, but to be honest I think that just shows how strong we can be together and how like minded we are.” Blossom confessed. 

“Haha, you’re a cute kid Blossom I’ll give you that. But yeah, I see where you’re coming from.” Buttercup laughed before yawning yet again. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Blossom said overjoyed. Blossom looked at Bubbles and then back over to Buttercup. “Since you mentioned it… Do you have a cutie in your life? Because I know Bubbles has a thing for that Cody guy and it seems like he has a thing for her too. So I was wondering if you’re seeing someone, or if I’m the only one thats single.” She asked with a very nervous chuckle. Instead of getting response, the only thing that could be heard was Buttercup’s and Bubbles’ snoring. “Buttercup? Buttercup? No not you too! Ughh. Bubbles are you awake?” Blossom asked while turning over to face Bubbles. 

“No Octi get down… If you fall you’re going to get hurt…” Bubbles murmured before fading back into sleep and rolling over while tugging her blankets. 

Blossom sighed and rolled over for the last time that night. She grabbed one of her pillows, wrapped her arms around it and held it tightly to her chest. Blossom fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing the Powerpuff Girls were back together.


	14. Chapter 14: Back to The Grind Stone

The morning after Blossom and Bubbles stayed at Buttercup’s house, they made their way to the Professor’s lab for yet another day of training. As they walked up the path to the lab the girls held onto their cups of coffee and were yet again telling stories to each other and having a laugh. When they made it to the front door they buzzed themselves in and walked into the main lobby. 

“Professor we’re here!” Blossom called out while using her hands to amplify the volume of her voice. 

From the other room the Professor’s voice could be heard. “I’m glad to hear it girls. Thanks so much for coming in on a Sunday, just a lot of practice to be done,” He yelled back while encouraging the girls to walk into the atrium. 

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all looked at each other and let a mischievous smile streak across their face. “Sounds great Professor, but not until you get to see the surprise we brought you!” Bubbles called out in her patented innocent voice. 

“Surprise? Ou I love surprises, I can’t wait to see what we have in store!” The Professor called out. From down the hall two sets of footsteps could be heard pounding on the ground, obviously eager to see the surprise the girls had in store. When The Professor and Keith made it into the room they halted to a stop at the sight of a repenting smile on Buttercup. Almost simultaneously, a bright smile came across Keith and The Professor’s face. “Buttercup, it’s nice to finally see you again.” The Professor cheered. 

“Thanks Professor, Thanks Professor, and I’m back for good this time.” Buttercup reassured the Professor. 

“Welcome back, we missed having you around here y’know,” Keith said while walking over to Buttercup. 

“Nice to see you Keith, and you too Professor, I missed you guys,” Buttercup responded to Keith. Buttercup then looked down at the floor and continued to talk, “I’m really sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean those things I said. I’m just glad to be back.”

After that Keith lifted Buttercup’s head from staring at the floor and the two made eye contact. “Water under the bridge Buttercup. Teams squabble, but what’s important is how they move past arguments.” Keith dictated. Buttercup smiled back at Keith and that was all the response they needed. 

Everyone began greeting each other and exchanging small talk as if nothing had changed. Unfortunately the catching up and the reminiscing was cut short by the Professor, “I’m glad to hear that you’re still doing well,” he began. “Although you’ve been gone for a bit, our regimented schedule hasn’t changed. There’s little time to waste, to the Simulation Centre!” He directed and pointed towards the simulation centre. 

In the simulation centre the girls lined up and transformed into their powered up forms. They waited while the Professor loaded them into a simulation that placed them in a downtown core of New Townsville. In front of them stood a simulated Gangreen gang. From outside the simulation, The Professor began calling out different formations and on command the girls flew in that pattern. After a short time of fumbling around and slowly moving into formation, the girls quickly picked up and Buttercup got the hang of it. At the callout of each formation the girls snapped into position and began launching their own individual attacks. By getting into formation they were able to launch their attacks at the enemies without running into the risk of hitting each other. 

All of the sudden the simulation paused and the only things that could move were the girls. The Professor’s voice was heard from the sky, “Okay girls you’re all looking great in there. Now that we have the hang of it, lets try a battle with fully capable enemies.” In that moment the simulation was loaded up once again and the simulated Gangreen gang stood in front of the girls taunting them. The girls got into fighting position and launched themselves into the air. The Professor called out the rotating diamond position. The girls then formed a triangle around the Gangreen gang and flew counterclockwise at the same speed around their foes. While in flight they launched heavy attacks and knocked the Gangreen gang across the simulated street and landed in a pile in front of a building. The Professor then called out the criss cross formation. At that moment, Buttercup flew to the left and threw her boomerang, Blossom flew to the right across the same path and fired her sceptre, and Bubbles flew straight up the middle and blew a stream of bubbles. All three attacks connected with the Gangreen gang at the same time and sent them flying through the simulated sky. 

The Girls all landed on the ground and jumped up and down and celebrated with one another. Buttercup gave high fives to the other two girls and all three embraced in a hug. “That was a nice shot Bubbles!” Buttercup congratulated her.

“Look who’s talking! You slammed those guys!” Blossom cheered and patted Buttercup on the back. 

The Professor walked into the room while clapping. “Great job girls! You guys are looking stronger and stronger each time we run a drill,” he said as the girls stood in a line smiling back at him. “Alright,” he continued, “the last few drills we’re going to run are going to be on combined attacks.” He instructed before loading in another simulation. 

“Combined attacks?” Bubbles asked. 

“Yes! Combined attacks! By using your attacks and merging them together they will be stronger and help you clean up fights a lot easier.” He said as they were transported to an open field. In the middle of the field stood a giant rock. The Professor then walked out of the simulation centre and ordered the girls to fall into their defensive positioning stance. The girls then moved into position and the Professor instructed them to try to combine their attacks. In a first attempt, all three girls launched their attacks at the air in front of them in an attempt to have them collide but they missed. On their second attempt they tried launching their attacks into the sky and having them merge there. Instead of coming down as one unified attack, several bubbles full of energy fell from the sky like rain almost hitting the girls causing them to scatter and run in circles trying to dodge the dangerous bubbles. The girls then returned to their fighting stance and made another attempt to combine their attacks right in front of them. The girls launched their attacks simultaneously in front of them and as they all collided they formed a giant ball of light. The three girls looked at each other and ravelled about the powerful energy ball in front of them. All of the sudden the ball began to spin rapidly out of control and streaks of light began to shoot out from the sides. A very loud hum could be heard from the ball and in a flash of light the ball exploded knocking all of the girls down and filling the simulation centre with smoke. 

As the smoke cleared the rock in the centre of the field was revealed to be unscathed while each of the three girls laid in the grass coated in ash, scuffs, and bruises. The Professor and Keith turned off the simulation and rushed into the room. They helped the three girls stand up and led them out to the atrium where they sat and helped patch up their wounds. “Hmm, we haven’t quite figured out the proper configurations for combined attacks” The Professor said while patching up Bubbles’ wounds. 

“No kidding” Buttercup scoffed while wiping the ash off of her arms. 

“If it means anything, you guys looked really good up until the ending there,” Keith said while rubbing a cloth on Blossom’s forehead. 

Blossom just looked back at Keith wide eyed. As the cloth touched her forehead she felt her cheeks flare up and turn a bright red. “You, you think so?” Blossom stuttered. 

Keith nodded his head in response before looking over to Buttercup and laughing. The Professor then stood up and encouraged the girls to de-transform, “alright I think thats enough for today,” The Professor called out. “We all made a lot of progress and at least now we have an area of inquiry and can keep training to improve!” The Professor said while laughing. The girls all gave out a painful chuckle in response. 

Following The Professor’s orders, the girls de-transformed and headed for the door. Before leaving, they said their goodbyes to the Professor and Keith before saying their goodbyes to each other. They were all so proud of one another to see how strong they had become in just one day. It took them a long time before parting ways because one of the girls would compliment the growth of the other girls and regale their experiences while training. When they left the property they stood at the middle of an intersection. Ultimately before they parted ways, they made plans to gather at lunch. 

That night each of the three girls laid their heads on their pillows with smiles on their faces. Blossom was so proud that her and her teammates have grown so strong so quickly. She couldn’t have been more excited to protect the city of New Townsville once again. 

Bubbles laid in her bed while clutching octi. She was so happy that she was able to help get the team back together and recover her friendships with Bubbles and Blossom. 

Buttercup was proud of herself. For the first time in her life she was proud of herself for not being stubborn. She finally let herself break down her walls, swallow her pride, apologize to her peers, and finally fix a problem instead of running away from them. As she faded off into sleep her patented half smirk hit her face and she let out a light chuckle. 

In these moments the three fated girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all drifted into sleep. They all slept peacefully, unaware that their next day would become one of the most important days in their lives.


	15. Chapter 15: Resurfacing for Revenge

All seemed right in the City of New Townsville. Our three heroes were sitting in the cafeteria at school laughing. Bubbles had just finished telling Blossom and Buttercup stories about how boys had embarrassed themselves trying to hit on her. Buttercup made a snarky comment that chastised the boys’ ‘bravado’ and shared a laugh with Bubbles while Blossom nervously chuckled. Deep down inside she wished that boys would actually try to talk to her like they did Bubbles. 

On the other side of the city The Professor and Keith were making observations on the artifact that had been recovered from the archaeological dig many weeks ago. Keith held a latte while watching his scanners and readers attempt to get an accurate reading on the artifact while they were overwhelmed by energy forcing the readers to go off the charts. While Keith was keeping an eye on the artifact, The Professor was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. He was reviewing the street cam footage from the girls’ fights against the Gangreen Gang and their battle against Mojo. He then ushered the young and bright assistant over to the desk and pointed at the screen. “Look at this Keith,” he started, “They both share the same black aura,” he pointed out. Keith raised his eyebrow, “hmmm, that would mean that they were linked by this dark aura,” Keith contemplated. “Do you think it’s possible that they were affected by the same energy that   
made the Powerpuff Girls?” Keith hypothesized. 

“I’m not sure, but we can’t rule it out! It has to be more than a coincidence that the Powerpuff Girls and these monsters showed up in New Townsville at the same time.” The Professor suggested while placing a hand on his chin. Keith looked up at the footage while perplexed. “Well, it appears as if the only trait they have other than the fact that they were destructively wreaking havoc in the city, is that they both share a green complexion…” Keith pointed out. “I’m not so sure how conclusive that evidence is though.” Keith concluded. Both of the scientists passed hypotheses back and forth before ultimately deciding to return their gaze to the screen and continued to meticulously study the footage. 

While the embodiments of good went about their everyday lives, Mojo sat in his workshop. He had just finished screwing in the last piece of his hypotic ray and began to wander about his workshop. He laughed as he looked back at his completed device, “Mojo is one step closer to enslaving the human race and becoming the King of the world!” He walked past his office where on the T.V. he saw yet another broadcast about the Powerpuff Girls. “With no one left to stand in Mojo’s way, I will be the supreme leader of the world, meaning they will all have to bow down to me!” He continued to laugh as his eye caught the T.V. “Those annoying Powerpuff Girls won’t be able to stand in Mojo’s way, so I’ll be the king in no time,” he said while shutting off the program about the girls. 

Mojo then sauntered his way over to his Jojo-bot and jumped into the pilot seat. He flipped on the switch and began to run a diagnostic test on his robot. “Yes! Everything seems to be running   
fine…. Leak is fixed, and amor plating is repaired.” He said while beginning to move around the workshop in his Jojo-bot and tested it’s mobility. As he found that the Jojo-bot was ready he marched it over to a red button on the wall beside the hypnotic ray. “And now, King Mojo takes his throne!” He yelled as he slammed the red button in. The ceiling in the hideout began to open. The platform that the hypnotic ray sat on began to slowly rise and Mojo jumped out of his hideout and launched himself into the city.The screen on the side of the hypno ray read zero percent and slowly read one percent as the platform rose. Back at the lab, Keith brought his lunch into the atrium and sat down at the table. He looked down at his platter and smiled, happy to be able to finally eat his delicious meal. Right before he took a bite, a red light flashed in the atrium and the screen came down from the ceiling. Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at the screen. Almost instantly the mayor’s face appeared accompanying a news cast. The newscast showed Mojo pounding through city blocks before zooming in on the rising platform that held the hypno ray. The Mayor’s yelling was intelligible but one thing was clear, the city of New Townsville was under attack again. Keith turned and looked back as The Professor walked through the door. “Professor,” he started, “you’re going to want to see this.” 

The three girls were about to stand up from lunch when the lights on their watches began to flash. All three of them looked down at their watches and then back up at each other before gathering around Blossom’s watch. The Professor’s face appeared, “Girls! It’s Mojo again!” The Professor panicked, “Except this time it looks like he brought in a death ray!” All three of the girls gasped and looked at each other nervously. “The city needs the Powerpuff Girls!” All three of the girls nodded their heads and closed Blossom’s power watch. Before they got the chance to run off, their teacher Miss Keane walked by. “Hello girls! Ready for class?” 

“I don’t know Miss Keane…” Blossom Mumbled, “all this eating is giving me indigestion!” Blossom grabbed her stomach and doubled over. 

“My indigestion is making my appetite kick up a notch and I can’t focus with a grumbling stomach!” Buttercup said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. 

“My lunch is giving me a massive heart burn which is breaking my heart!” Bubbles cried as she clutched her chest. 

“You three definitely can’t come to class feeling like this!” Miss Keane panicked, “Get down to the school nurse ASAP!” 

Miss Keane then left the cafeteria leaving the girls alone. “Alright girls lets go, New Townsville needs us!” Blossom said while putting her hand in between them. 

“Time to save the day from the bad guys!” Bubbles added before throwing her hand on top of Blossom’s. 

“Lets go kick some simian tail!” Buttercup chuckled and added her hand. 

The three raised their hands to the ceiling and broke their huddle. They took off and ran to the girls’ washroom where they underwent their transformation and became Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup the Powerpuff Girls. They ran out the door, jumped out the nearest window, and took off flying into the city to confront Mojo and to try to save the people of New Townsville from the bad guy.


	16. The Big One

The downtown core of New Townsville was being ravaged by Mojo in his jojo-bot. As he slammed the robot’s fists into the ground and into the walls of buildings, smoke and dust kicked   
up into the air and created a giant dust cloud. 

The people of New Townsville were running through the streets blind, unable to see where they were going or what they could run into. In a flash, three quick gusts of wind passed through the cloud. Worried civilians were soon swept off their feet and dropped off outside of the cloud. As soon as they were all brought out, there was one large gust of wind that cleared away the smoke and dust and left the Powerpuff Girls floating there facing off against Mojo with the giant hypno ray rising behind him. The screen on the side of the ray now read 5%. 

Buttercup was floating with her feet shoulder width apart and one arm tucked behind her head, Bubbles floated with her legs together and holding her hands in front of her, and Blossom floated with her feet separated while pointing her finger at Mojo. “Alright Mojo! That’s enough!” Blossom yelled.

“We’re gonna stop you from hurting more innocent people!” Bubbles angrily added on. 

“Because this time we’re fighting you, not each other!” Buttercup concluded. All three of the girls looked at each other, nodded their heads, and shot their eyes back to Mojo. 

Before Mojo could get a word in, a crowd began to form around the perimeter of the fight. Everyone in attendance was cheering on the girls and calling out to them in hopes that they would save the day. This was the first time all three of the girls had been seen together in public since their last fight with Mojo and the crowd was loving it. 

“You are too late Powerpuff Girls! Soon enough my hypnotic ray will be ready to fire and you will all be Mojo’s slaves!” Mojo laughed as he fired up his machine. 

“No way Mojo!” Bubbles yelled. 

Mojo ignored what Bubbles had said and looked down at the crowd. “The whole city has come to watch their heroes fall to the soon to be President of the world!” Mojo sneered. 

“Wait what?” Blossom asked confused. 

“President of the world? I thought you said that you were going to be the King of the world?” Buttercup made fun while laughing at Mojo. 

“Well I said-“ Mojo began to say. 

“How can you really expect to beat us, and take over the world if you can’t even remember what job you’re going to have?” Buttercup pointed out. “You apes can’t really can’t be that smart then!” Buttercup teased causing everyone to laugh. 

As more and more people started laughing Mojo began to get more and more angry. His entire face turned red and he yelled “Alright! You cannot talk to Mojo-jojo that way! Prepare to get beat!” Mojo yelled before closing the pilot’s capsule on his jojo-bot. After closing his robot, he launched a punch at the girls starting the fight. 

20% 

As the punch came the girls scattered. They each began frantically launching their attacks at Mojo without doing any damage. Mojo began to block all of their attacks left and right. Not a single one was coming close to him let alone coming close to doing actual damage to the robot. In retaliation he fired off mini rockets at the girls. Blossom and Bubbles stared at the rockets like a deer in the headlights. They were inches away from their faces when they were swept to the side by a heroic Buttercup. When they were safe, Buttercup looked over at her teammates. “Hey guys, next time he shoots something at us, make sure you do the dodging part…” Buttercup glared. Blossom and Bubbles nervously chuckled before returning to the fight. 

30% 

Blossom flew straight up and charged up her sceptre and launched a giant beam at Mojo’s robot. It flew under the arm and crashed into the ground leaving a giant crater in the street. Bubbles flew to the side and blew a steady stream of bubbles at the mech. He turned and spun the arm like a fan and blew the bubbles back. They hit Bubbles and sent her into the air. Buttercup came to the rescue once again and caught her before resetting her into her fighting stance. The girls then returned to frantically firing attacks at their foe. They all missed and left the robot unscathed. Instead of doing any damage, in one quick sweep of the robot’s arm he managed to hit Blossom and knock her back into the other two girls sending them into a wall. 

“Nothing is working…” Bubbles groaned while rubbing her head. 

“We just have to work together! If we all shoot our attacks at the same time there’s no way he could block all three of them!” Buttercup suggested while raising her fist in the air. 

“Rotating Diamond?” Blossom smirked. All of the girls nodded their heads in agreement and flew off into the air. They got into position and got ready to execute their attacks. 

50% 

The girls began rotating clockwise. Mojo began to track the girls as they were flying around him. Buttercup launched the first attack that flew straight at Mojo’s head. He successfully blocked it and was immediately knocked flat on his face and slid across the pavement. While in motion Blossom mimicked blowing out the smoke from the top of her sceptre and continued to fly over to Mojo to fire again. 

60% 

This time Bubbles led the attack, she fired her bubbles at the robot. When he went to put his arm out to block the attack Buttercup threw her boomerang from her angle and was able to cut the arm of the robot off. As the arm came crashing down to the ground mojo’s jaw dropped. “My jojo-bot!” He yelled, “You can’t treat King Mojo’s things like that!” 

80% 

Mojo then pointed at Buttercup with the other arm. Blossom took full advantage of the moment and took the opportunity to fire a beam of light straight through the other arm causing it to come crashing down to the pavement. “Come on girls, lets finish this with the criss-cross shot!” Bubbles was the first to fly across, firing her bubbles at the body of the robot leaving a significant amount of dents, Blossom flew the opposite way while firing beams of light that opened up large holes in the robot, and Buttercup flew straight up the middle of the other two girls and threw her boomerang into the robot. The boomerang bounced around inside of the robot while passing through several circuits and important electrical components before exiting the robot. From the holes, black smoke began to bellow out and in the blink of an eye the robot exploded with a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood the three girls each with a hand on the shoulders of a soot covered Mojo-jojo. 

“We did it!” Blossom cheered while jumping up and down. 

“The Powerpuff Girls saved the day!” Bubbles cheered. 

“And all it took was a little bit of teamwork” Buttercup concluded. 

The three girls celebrated while the citizens of new Townsville yelled in fear of their lives. “You haven’t saved anything,” Mojo taunted and pulled a device out of his pocket, “My hypno ray is at 90%, any second now and the world will be slaves to Mojo jojo!” The girls looked up to the hypo ray, took the device from Mojo, and threw him straight down into the ground. The girls then took off, flying straight to the hypno ray to turn it off. 

92% 

They flew over buildings, across city streets, and under water towers on top of bridges in an attempt to make it on time. 

94% 

Looking up from the screen Buttercup saw that they still had a long distance to cover. She stopped dead in her tracks. The girls saw her stop and flew back. “Buttercup we have to keep going! Why are you stopping!?” Blossom panicked. 

“We’re not gonna make it, we don’t have time” Buttercup shrugged and looked down. 

“No! No! We can make it! If we just-“ Blossom began to respond. 

“It’s too far! He won” Buttercup shut down. 

95% 

Bubbles then looked up from the floor and over to the girls with the brightest eyes. They acknowledged her and asked what was going on. “I know how we can fix this!” The girls looked back at her in shock. Bubbles floated over to the girls and whispered her idea into their ears. They all shot Bubbles a reassuring look and decided collectively to go for it. 

96% 

Bubbles started by blowing a large bubble. She made it large enough and then passed it over to Blossom. Blossom was charging up her sceptre. The head of the sceptre began to glow red and pink as the charge got larger and larger. As soon as the bubble landed in front of her Blossom placed the head of her sceptre into the bubble and charged up. The once clear bubble was now glowing pink and red with static shocks going inside of it. Buttercup then started floating towards the hypno ray. As soon as the bubble was charged Bubbles kicked it like a soccer ball over to Buttercup. Without stopping Buttercup fired the bubble and sent it flying in the air towards the hypno ray. 

97% 

The ball soared through the air and weaved up and down, left and right. It passed over buildings and under bridges similar to the way the girls did except much faster. It whipped down city streets and made it’s way closer and closer to the hypno ray. 

98% 

The charged bubble flew at the machine. Everyone in the crowd stared in shock. The sight was so horrific but it was one they couldn’t take their eyes away from. Their fates were in the hands of three girls and their ability to play what appeared to be soccer. 

99% 

A loud horn began to boom over and over again as the hypno ray prepared to fire. The barrel began to glow. The charged bubble found it’s way into the barrel of the hypno ray and bounced around inside. From where the girls were floating, the sound of the bubble bouncing around in the machine and breaking parts was clear as day. Then in a sudden burst of light the hypno ray erupted. A giant cloud of smoke appeared over the machine. A deafening boom hit the city leaving everyone on the sides of the road placing their hands over their ears. In the air the parts to the machine were quickly following towards the bystanders on the ground. Bubbles quickly reacted and fired bubbles to catch the debris and put it in a pile on the ground. 

The girls then returned to the ground. They all took deep breaths. They couldn’t believe what they had just accomplished. They had finally leaned to work in a team in a public place, saved everyone from being slaves, all while taking down their arch nemesis. They all heaved very heavily and looked at one another, let out a deep sigh and hugged each other tightly. 

The girls were soon swarmed by the crowds. They thanked and congratulated the girls, several people asked for autographs and offered a lot of support and thanks for saving them. The crowds became so dense that the girls couldn’t see what was going on anymore.

In the scuffle, Mojo arose from the small crater he laid in. He slowly made his way back through the crowd and slipped away into an alleyway and disappeared into the city. 

The girls could hardly keep up with all of the people trying to get their attention. They frantically turned back and forth shaking hands, signing autographs, all while being blinded by the flashes of cameras. All of the sudden the crowd began to split and the police escorted the Professor, and Keith to the girls. The Professor collected the girls and escorted them back to the lab’s utility vehicle. The crowd cheered as the girls climbed into the back of the vehicle. The Professor and the Mayor began to congratulate the girls. Each of the girls’ minds were elsewhere. While sitting in the vehicle their heads began to spin and they passed out in their seats. 

Buttercup was the first of the girls to shake herself awake. She found herself laying on one of the couches in the lab. She looked to her left and right and saw the other two girls sleeping there. 

“Glad to see you’re awake!” The Professor called out to Buttercup, “Probably just exhaustion. It always hits you hard when you’re coming down from that adrenaline rush, but I’m sure you three   
will get used to it.” 

After the Professor finished Blossom’s head popped up from the couch. She looked over to Bubbles and shook her awake. Bubbles rolled over and sat up on the couch. “What happened?” She asked while rubbing her eyes. 

“You three passed out after the fight with Mojo. You three did amazing out there, so many people were saved because of everything you did!” The Professor said while placing his hand on Buttercup’s shoulder. 

“And we all did it together, as a team!” Bubbles cheered while rising from the couch. 

“Wait a minute, what happened to Mojo?” Blossom asked. 

“No one is really sure… The police searched the city for him but they couldn’t find anything.” The Professor nervously responded. 

“So he’s still out there…” Blossom sighed. 

“But we’re ready for him!” Buttercup reassured while putting her hand in between the other two girls. The other two joined their hands. 

“Coming together as a team!” Bubbles announced. 

“To take on anything this city has to offer.” Blossom reassured. 

“The Powerpuff Girls have it taken care of!” Buttercup concluded. The three girls raised their hands and broke the huddle. They all sat down on the couches and shared laughs while talking about the crowds that swarmed them.


	17. End of an Arc. Beginning of an Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Sorry it took me so long to update the finale to this story! For those who have been following it, thank you so much! Please be sure to check out my next story "It all Began with One Gunshot." A story about love, life, and murder. 
> 
> For those who enjoyed this story, please be sure to leave comments on whether or not you'd like me to add more story arcs. Thanks guys!

The city of New Townsville. The birds are chirping ant the sound of traffic rumbles through the city streets. It has been nearly a week since the Powerpuff Girls took on Mojo-jojo and saved the city from becoming his slaves. The girls have earned a celebrity status since the fight. They have made several public appearances, been guests on night time T.V. shows, and have been the talk of the city. 

As the bustling city continued to hustle, several kids on the New Townsville High’s soccer field. The State championship finals were underway and the green Powerpuff Girl was powering her way down the pitch. It was the final minute of play and the teams were tied at two goals a piece. 

Buttercup caught the ball in her feet and took off. She exploded and was flying along the boundary line of the right side of the field. As the ball reached her, Blossom and Bubbles shot up from their seats in the bleachers and cheered on their friend. Buttercup looked across the field and saw her teammate running down the middle of the field. Her eyes lifted to the bleachers and saw her best friends cheering her on and supporting her. A smirk hit her face and she lowered her head and continued to barrel down the field. 

Buttercup cut to the inside of the field and stepped around to the first defender, she did a spin-orama with the ball back to the outside to side step another defender. She then slipped the ball through the last defender’s legs and headed straight for the net. With each move her friends in the stands erupted with a series of cheers. 

As she cut in towards the net the entire other team was chasing her. The pressure was on, it was the closing moments of the game and the other team was starting to chase her. She realized she was running out of room when the goalie was charging her. She checked her surroundings, and thought about making a move. She stutter stepped and looked back to the side. She saw her friends cheering her on once again and caught a glimpse of her teammate alone in the middle of the field. Buttercup chipped the ball over the goalie and sailed it over to her teammate where he headed the ball and sent it soaring into the back of the open net. As soon as the ball touched the mesh the referee blew the whistle. The New Townsville High won the game. 

The whole team clumped together and waited for the trophy to get presented to them. The league commissioner presented the trophy to Buttercup, the team’s captain. She held the trophy in front of her. She was in disbelief. She started to raise it above her head before seeing her team in front of her. They were all cheering and celebrating. Instead of raising the trophy above her head, she walked into the crowd and put the trophy down in the middle of all of them. They then formed a huddle and called out their school cheers around the state trophy. After Buttercup was able to get away from the field, she made her way to the sidelines where she was greeted by a warm hug from Bubbles. Blossom and Bubbles congratulated Buttercup on her win and talked about how astounded they were to see her in action. Their celebrations were interrupted by their power watches. As soon as the lights began to flash they all looked up at each other and let out a big smirk. They crowded around Blossom as the screen opened. The screen flashed open and the Professor and the Mayor raved on and on about how the Gangreen Gang was back up to no good. 

The girls then ran into the school and headed straight for the girls’ washrooms. They transformed, ran out the door, and jumped out a window, taking off into the sky off to save the day yet again. 

This called for the birth of an era and the beginning of many adventures that these girls would share while saving the day as heroes and best friends.


End file.
